<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's bad ? by LicyDreamlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314277">Who's bad ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicyDreamlight/pseuds/LicyDreamlight'>LicyDreamlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before and After Descendants movies, Breaking Society Expectations, Children trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone loves cakes, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hypocrisy In Auradon, Ikki scares the villains, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parent Hades (Disney), Revenge, Shun is bad to be bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicyDreamlight/pseuds/LicyDreamlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir survécu à trois Guerres Saintes, Ikki et Shun sont bannis sur l'île de l'Oubli, un territoire isolant magiquement tous les méchants du monde. Leur crime : montrer des signes d'une possible affiliation au dieu Hadès.</p><p>Privée de magie et de technologie, la population prisonnière de l'île vit dans la misère et n'accepte que les mauvais agissements de leur compatriotes. Après tout, ils ont été mis ici parce qu'ils sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle.</p><p>Le problème, c'est que Shun ne sais pas être méchant au grand désespoir de son nouveau père. Arrivera-t-il à changer les mentalités ? Et surtout, en est-il capable ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Shun/Jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Je m'ennuie. » Gémit Hadès pour la énième fois. Il ne se passait jamais rien d'intéressant aux Enfers. C'était encore et toujours des jugements, des cris, des larmes et une myriade d'ondes négatives qui arrivaient à chaque nouvel arrivage d'âme.</p><p>Avachi sur son trône et les doigts croisés devant son visage, il repensa aux raisons de cette réclusion misérable qui était la sienne.</p><p>Bon, il y avait bien cette histoire de coup d'État manqué mais ça remontait à des siècles. Sa tentative pour renverser l'Olympe -et surtout Zeus de son trône- était à peine restée un sujet de conversation durant deux décennies parmi les immortels.</p><p>C'était donc une perturbation mineure.</p><p>Tous étaient habitués à ses intrigues et complots alors il ne voyait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper.</p><p>Le front plissé, il repensa à Hercule. Cet indésirable neveu qui lui devait sa réputation de héros. S'il n'avait pas envoyé tant de monstres sur son chemin, le gamin serait resté un gringalet impuissant et n'aurait jamais pu déjouer ses plans.</p><p>Agacé de son manque de clairvoyance qui lui avait couté la victoire, il attrapa le démon le plus proche de lui par le cou et le serra à plusieurs reprises en ignorant ses gémissements étouffés et ses yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites à chaque pression.</p><p>Une fois assez calme, il lâcha le mince lutin d'une couleur bleu-turquoise qui se dépêcha de déguerpir.</p><p>A cause de la bêtise d'Hercule, il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour sortir du puits des morts conduisant au Styx.</p><p>Quelle idée de jeter le dieu des âmes dans un endroit qui aspirait les âmes ?</p><p>Et s'était sans compter sur les dizaines d'âmes qui chutaient chaque seconde. Non vraiment, c'était une expérience très désagréable même pour le maître des lieux.</p><p>Zeus avait d'ailleurs voulu rajouter son grain de sel et lui avait interdit tous accès à l'Olympe ainsi que sa radiation du Grand Conseil.</p><p>« Par les Limbes, je ne vais pas en trouver le sommeil. » Pensa-t-il avec ironie. Non mais vraiment Zeus devrait arrêter de croire que ses décisions étaient les meilleures.</p><p>Qu'importe qu'il soit celui qui les avait libéré de Chronos. Cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre eux ; si seulement leur mère avait réagis avant.</p><p>Qu'est-ce que croyait son frère ? Qu'ils s'étaient tous assis avec joie dans l'estomac de leur père sans chercher à s'enfuir ?</p><p>Le pire était que Zeus devait certainement le penser.</p><p>Impertinent petit-frère.</p><p>A peine avaient-ils tous contribué à la chute des Titans que monsieur, s'étant désigné chef de sa fratrie, avait balancé Poséidon dans les flots et lui dans le monde souterrain entouré de morts peu cocasses.</p><p>Lorsqu'il était remonté à la surface, Zeus avait construit l'Olympe, s'était autoproclamé souverain des cieux, avait épousé leur soeur Héra et avait scellé par accord commun avec la magie le nouvel agencement des royaumes.</p><p>« Comme s'il y avait eu un accord commun. » Maugréa le sombre dieu en sentant la rage qui ne l'avait jamais quittée bouillonner sous sa peau.</p><p>Un instant, il songea à apparaitre en Grèce. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas semé le méfait sur le pays bénis par son Frère. Peut-être ferait-il un petit coucou à sa chère nièce dans son Sanctuaire.</p><p>Rapidement cependant il abandonna cette idée. Depuis qu'Athéna avait choisi de se rapprocher des mortels elle devait encore être un bébé dans cette réincarnation et il détestait les gamins braillards. Il devait déjà supporter Panic et Douleur à longueur de temps et c'était une torture constante.</p><p>De plus, il ne pouvait pas débarquer ainsi. Il fallait qu'il se prépare un retour grandiose qui ferait frémir ceux qui le détestaient.</p><p>« Ça va être mortel ! » S'exclama-t-il, bras écarter vers le plafond avant d'éclater dans un rire machiavélique.</p><p>Oh, oui... A sa prochaine visite en Grèce, tous trembleront devant lui et l'Olympe reconnaitra sa force.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Découverte et Héritiers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Le Japon.</strong>
</p><p>Hadès soupira en lisant le rapport de mission de la réincarnation de Pandore. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle avait rencontré des difficultés à mettre la main sur l'âme pure qui venait d'y naître.</p><p>Il était vrai que chaque être humain naissait avec une âme vierge de toute influence. Il n'y avait pas de bien ou de mal, juste une grande innocence qui se perdait en grandissant. Cependant, l'âme qu'il recherchait demeurerait à jamais intacte. C'était un joyau qu'il se devait de garder de son côté car chaque âme ayant cette caractéristique s'avérait d'une puissance inégalée.</p><p>Il en avait besoin pour ses prochains plans de conquête.</p><p>Sachant qu'un nouveau-né ne pouvait nullement être en mesure de résister à une fillette en mission d'enlèvement, il était plus qu'intrigué. Avant de dépasser la frontière des Enfers, le lac Averne, Hadès fronça les sourcils en longeant d'abord le Styx.</p><p>Les souvenirs de son bain forcé lui revinrent avec plus de force et il s'écarta du fleuve infernal.</p><p>Maudit Hercule…</p><p>S'éloignant, il observa les âmes qui se jetaient dans l'eau remplie de formes fantomatiques. Sur un rocher élevé, un compteur marquait chaque nouvel arrivé dans un claquement continu.</p><p>Arrivé à la limite de son domaine il claqua des doigts et une brèche s'entrouvrit devant lui.</p><p>Il avait choisi de ne pas utiliser Charon, préférant avoir recours à la furtivité pour quitter son royaume par une issue secrète.</p><p>A peine traversa-t-il le champ de force qu'une lumière éclatante de lumière l'accueillit. La différence avec l'obscurité permanente des Enfers était saisissante. Plissant les yeux le temps de s'adapter à la luminosité, il fit claquer ses articulations et étendit ses membres avec un plaisir évident. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas rendu sur le plan mortel.</p><p>« Oh, yeah. Je suis de retour ! »</p><p>Malgré l'éblouissement qu'il avait subi, il remarqua bien vite que c'était le début de soirée. Apollon ne tardera pas à rentrer son char solaire pour la nuit.</p><p>Craignant d'être repéré, il se fondit dans l'ombre de la végétation l'entourant.</p><p>Quatre ans auparavant, un royaume s'était fondé. Auradon, une terre d'union rassemblant tous ceux qui se désignaient comme 'gentils' et dont la reine Belle et le roi Adam, communément appelé Bête, avaient été choisis pour en être les souverains.<br/>Comme cet endroit se devait être une utopie, les 'méchants' furent regroupés et bannis sur l'île de l'Oubli. Privé de leur pouvoir magique, sans électricité ou moyen de communication, ces derniers étaient condamnés à une vie de misère pour contenter le besoin de justice de ceux qu'ils avaient lésés.<br/>Malheureusement, très vite, les habitants du nouveau royaume avaient dû faire face à un constat simple : la majorité des 'méchants' étaient déjà morts.</p><p>Vindicatif, cela ne leur avait pas suffi.</p><p>C'était injuste ! Dans une telle situation comment pouvaient-ils punir leurs ennemis ou créer un exemple dissuasif pour empêcher tout nouvel avènement de vilain ?</p><p>Les héros s'étaient rassemblés de longs jours avant de trouver une solution : ramener les 'méchants' à la vie. Si l'idée avait été approuvée, aucun être doté de magie n'avait accepté de produire un tel acte. C'était de la nécromancie pure et simple. De la magie noire venant directement des Enfers.</p><p>Alors qu'il récupérait tranquillement des forces pour pouvoir se replonger dans ses projets de conquête, Zeus, lui avaient fait parvenir un charmant petit message. Soi-disant pour laver ses pêchers, il devait accomplir cette mission et ainsi serait lui-même sauvé d'un emprisonnement sur l'île.</p><p>L'emprisonner lui, un dieu, comme un vulgaire mortel. Hermès avait reculé, effrayé devant le fou rire qui l'avait pris. Non mais vraiment, son frère perdait de plus en plus de sagesse à mesure que le temps passait. A condition qu'il en avait déjà au départ…</p><p>S'il avait obéi, c'était simplement parce que les autres divinités avaient dû lui céder une partie de leur puissance pour qu'il puisse agir. Sous la contrainte bien sûr. Hercule avait été si penaud devant les regards noirs de ceux qui avaient dû venir aux Enfers pour effectuer le transfert d'énergie. C'était un régal pour ses yeux.</p><p>Grâce à eux, son rétablissement avait largement été accéléré.</p><p>Malgré tout, s'il ne montrait si prudent dans ses déplacements, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas idiot au contraire du benjamin de sa fratrie.</p><p>Zeus n'avait pas fait de serment inviolable en jurant sa liberté sur le Styx. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'agisse contre lui.</p><p>Regardant mieux son environnement, composé de multiples jardins, il reconnut qu'il était dans un parc.</p><p>Par où commencer ? Normalement il s'était matérialisé au plus proche de l'âme pure mais tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était des arbres.</p><p>« Je déteste le sport. » Souffla-t-il de frustration en avançant à travers la végétation. La marche était vraiment un calvaire pour un dieu qui préférait largement se téléporter à chacun de ses déplacements dans le monde des mortels.</p><p>Suivant son instinct, il atteignit un petit chemin de galet qui le conduit vers une fontaine.</p><p>Contournant le bassin asséché, le Seigneur infernal sourit de satisfaction.</p><p>Appuyé contre le rempart de la fontaine se trouvait un mortel d'environ trois ans, aux cheveux bleu sombre fourchant dans tous les sens qui ressemblait à la description de l'attaquant qu'avait rencontré Pandore.</p><p>D'après la poussière qui le recouvrait, ses habits un peu déchirés et le manque de présence adulte ; Hadès l'identifia rapidement comme un jeune orphelin. Sûrement un enfant que le système de protection humain n'avait pas encore trouvé et aidé.</p><p>Dans ses bras, un petit ballot de couverture rose s'agitait. Deux petites mimines jaillirent de l'intérieur du tissu, provoquant le rire de l'enfant plus grand.</p><p>Bon, au moins il avait trouvé l'âme pure.</p><p>« Hello. », murmura-t-il faisant sursauter l'enfant le plus grand.</p><p>Un sourire ravi atteint ses lèvres en voyant la peur qui prenait place dans les yeux du mortel. Au moins il n'avait pas perdu la main.</p><p>« Normalement on répond à des salutations lorsqu'on est bien élevé. », continua-t-il devant le silence du petit qui cacha le bébé qu'il tenait auparavant derrière lui avant de se lever pour lui faire face.</p><p>Hadès en fut surpris. Généralement les gens qu'il croisait criaient et s'enfuyaient. Fallait dire que sa peau cireuse, les dents acérées, ses cheveux enflammés et ses yeux jaune avaient le don d'effrayer les humains.</p><p>Il fit un pas en avant et vit avec stupeur les doigts de l'enfant briller d'une lueur rougeâtre.</p><p>Lorsqu'il fit encore un autre pas, la main du petit s'enflamma totalement. C'était remarquable.</p><p>Si jeune et déjà un cosmos si puissant. Dommage qu'il soit en travers de son chemin.</p><p>Avançant de nouveau pour récupérer l'âme pure, il fronça les sourcils envoyant la petite boule de feu qui fut lancée vers lui.</p><p>D'un geste, il fit disparaitre la flammèche volante et roula des yeux.</p><p>« Oh, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas digne d'une attaque de flamme. » Il libéra un soupçon de son énergie et matérialisa une immense boule de feu devant le garnement. « Voilà, comment utiliser des flammes, gamin. »</p><p>Le petit humain ne broncha pas et approcha sa main des flammes rouges et jaunes.</p><p>Hadès le regarda avec un visage sérieux. Loin d'être rebuté par la chaleur accablante, l'enfant plongea ses mains au milieu du brasier et semblait se délecter de la chaleur.</p><p>C'était impossible. Même avec une affinité pour le feu, les flammes des Enfers brulaient toujours ceux qu'elles piégeaient. Lui seul en était immunisé.</p><p>C'était totalement bizarre mais en y réfléchissant bien, le gamin lui semblait familier. Le front froncé sous la concentration il chercha d'où lui venait cette impression. Où l'avait-il déjà rencontré ? Quand ? Et comment ?</p><p>Une chose était sûre : ce n'était son physique qui l'attirait mais son âme.</p><p>Songeur, il se souvint de deux âmes qui s'étaient accrochés à lui lorsqu'il pataugeait dans le Styx.</p><p>Deux enfants morts bien trop tôt aux yeux grands ouverts qui l'avaient saisi non pas pour le faire couler comme les autres le faisaient mais pour… Pour quoi d'ailleurs ?</p><p>Il avait tellement été surpris par ces étreintes non hostiles qu'il les avait laissées flotter autour de lui un moment.</p><p>Alors qu'après quelques jours les âmes perdaient généralement leurs souvenirs et volonté en attente de leur jugement, les deux jeunes âmes étaient restées paisiblement à ses côtés.</p><p>Lorsqu'il eut récupéré assez de force et qu'il quitta enfin l'eau glacé, il avait immédiatement envoyé les deux âmes vers le cycle de réincarnation pour les récompenser.</p><p>Il avait pensé ne jamais les revoir avant leur prochaine mort et voilà qu'il les rencontrait sous forme vivante.</p><p>Il semblait même qu'en restant à ses côtés, ces dernières avaient obtenues quelques caractéristiques infernales : une affinité au feu divin et une âme plus pure que le cristal.</p><p>Intéressant. Vraiment intéressant.</p><p>S'approchant du bébé, Hadès sourit en voyant l'ainé plisser ses yeux bleus dans sa direction.</p><p>« Laisse Shun ! » L'avertit le petit et voyant que l'étranger restait près de son petit-frère, il abandonna la boule de feu et se rapprocha vivement.</p><p>Amusé, Hadès lui frotta la tête dès qu'il arriva à son niveau.</p><p>« Touche pas ! » Grogna la petite teigne en le regardant méchamment pour avoir osé emmêler ses cheveux.</p><p>Extatique devant ce mauvais caractère, Hadès sourit plus largement.</p><p>C'était doublement intéressant.</p><p>Son regard fut soudainement attiré par un éclat argenté au cou du nourrisson. Il semblait que Pandore avait réussi l'une de ses missions. Le médaillon <em>'Your Ever'</em> semblait immense porté par ce petit être. Au moins, il pourrait les retrouver facilement. Ne restait plus qu'à s'assurer de leur survie.</p><p>Pensif, il chercha un lieu adéquat où sa progéniture pourrait grandir en développant efficacement leur potentiel.</p><p>Les emmener aux Enfers serait trop risqué. Malgré leurs particularités infernales, ces petits restaient des mortels. Trop vivant et chétif pour son royaume. Ne restait que les mortels en espérant qu'aucune autre divinité ne les découvre et comprenne l'affiliation des petits. A moins que... Oh, mais bien sûr ! Un rire surexcité lui échappa. Oh oui, il venait de trouver la solution parfaite.</p><p>« Panic ! Douleur ! » Cria le dieu avec vigueur. Il ne fallut que cinq secondes avant que les deux lutins ne se matérialisent à ses côtés.</p><p>« Que peut-on faire pour vous patron ? » Demanda immédiatement Douleur. Il préférait abréger l'entrevu avant qu'Hadès ne les punisse encore pour leur défection pendant son séjour forcé dans le Styx.</p><p>« Conduisez les enfants à cette adresse. » Dit-il en faisant apparaitre un morceau de parchemin que le lutin rouge saisit.</p><p>« Pourquoi ? C'est loin ! » Gémit Panic avant de crier lorsque les flammes de son maître prirent une teinte jaune orangé et fusèrent vers lui.</p><p>« Je n’ai rien dis ! Je n’ai rien dis. » S'empressa-t-il de dire en tremblant. Un Hadès aux flammes bleu était le signe d'un contrôle de sa colère. Lorsque les flammes prenaient des couleurs plus vives, tous aux Enfers savaient qu'il valait mieux se cacher pour éviter les souffrances d'interminables tortures.</p><p>Hadès prit une profonde respiration en entendant un rire près de lui. Le plus grand enfant s'était approché et tenait le bas de sa tunique en lui jetant un regard émerveillé. Fier de lui-même, il se calma. Sa chevelure enflammée se rétréci et redevint bleuâtre.</p><p>Pensant à l'avenir, Hadès se mit à rire un peu avec frénésie. Il imaginait le visage choqué de Zeus quand il découvrirait que par son action héroïque pour sauver sa promise son précieux Hercules venait de donner des héritiers à celui qui désirait si ardemment sa chute et que sa petite Athéna, les avait inconsciemment aidés à obtenir le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs en les prenant sous son aile.</p><p>Oh, oui. Ce serait impayable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Joyeux Noël en avance !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arrivés sur l'île</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>13 ans plus tard</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>Malgré ses efforts, Shun se sentait constamment oppressé tant le poids dans sa poitrine ne s'estompait pas.</p><p>Traverser trois guerres laissait des traces, surtout l'épisode avec Hadès où son lien avec le dieu infernal avait failli détruire le monde.</p><p>Les révélations d'Athéna n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Shun frémit en se rappelant les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait adressée : « Aucun chevalier ne peut arriver à un tel niveau en si peu de temps. Votre évolution rapide est contre toute nature humaine. Qu'êtes-vous réellement ? »</p><p>Shun avait toujours l'impression qu'on lui avait plongé un couteau dans le cœur. Apprendre que la déesse que l'on avait appris à aimer par endoctrinement et que l'on était prêt à protéger au péril de notre vie ne reconnaissait pas votre humanité était difficile à supporter.</p><p>« Ça ira. » Souffla Ikki à ses côtés. Son aîné avait parlé sans le regarder mais Shun arrivait sans peine à reconnaître l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Contrairement à lui qui ressassait le passé, Ikki appréhendait leur futur lieu de résidence.</p><p>L'île de l'oubli avait une horrible réputation et le Phénix doutait que son cadet Shun s'adapte à un tel environnement.</p><p>« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. »</p><p>'Non !' Voulu crier Shun au bord des larmes mais par égard pour son frère, il ne dit rien et hocha simplement de la tête en réponse. Ikki faisait tout son possible pour le rassurer et il se refusait d'alourdir l'inquiétude que devait déjà avoir son frère concernant leur destin.</p><p>L'île de l'Oubli. Une véritable prison où les méchants vivaient reclu et oublié du reste du monde. Une île où ils allaient être dépouiller de leur cosmos. Une île où la folie guettait ses habitants tant les conditions de vie insalubres étaient loin du train de vie de personnalité souvent habitué à vivre dans le luxe. Une île où ils ne seraient plus rien. Une île où on voulait les faire disparaître.</p><p>« Tout ira bien tant que nous restons ensemble. »</p><p>Shun sourit faiblement en entendant cela et Ikki lui tapota légèrement l'épaule en guise de soutien silencieux.</p><p>Quoi qu'il arrive, ils l'affronteront ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas besoin des autres. Surtout en voyant la facilité qu'avait eu ceux qui se prétendaient amis ou frères d'arme à se détourner d'eux une fois qu'ils avaient été bannis sur l'île.</p><p>.</p><p>OoOoO</p><p>.</p><p>Installé sous un large parasol, un verre à la main, Hadès profitait des quelques éclaircies que la barrière magique laissait filtrer. La météo était généralement assez nuageuse voire brumeuse sur l'île mais chaque matin il venait s'installer sur la plage pour lire ou paresser en paix.</p><p>L'île de l'Oubli était vraiment le meilleur lieu de vacance où il avait séjourné depuis des centaines d'années. Passer temporairement de dieu à humain était vraiment une brillante idée. La seule chose qui lui manquait était de ne plus pouvoir voir et de sentir les ombres tourbillonner en fonction de ses émotions.</p><p>Songeur, il remit automatiquement l'une des longues mèches bouclées de sa chevelure rebelle derrière son oreille avant de soupirer en prenant conscience de son geste digne d'un humain normal. Bon d'accord, la flamboyance qui maintenait ses cheveux en apesanteur et flambait sauvagement sous sa colère, lui manquait également énormément. On ne pouvait vraiment pas l'accuser de ne pas savoir faire des concessions.</p><p>« Mon seigneur, il semblerait que les invités que vous attendiez soit enfin là. » Annonça Peine en s'inclinant devant le transat de son maître.</p><p>Hadès claqua des doigts et Panique s'empressa d'ouvrir un large parapluie noir très abîmé sur les bords afin de suivre son maître en le protégeant du soleil.</p><p>Se levant avec résignation, Hadès observa les trois personnes qui se trouvait devant une barque à moteur amarrée à la plage. Au loin, un petit yacht restait en retrait derrière la barrière magique.</p><p>« Hadès ! Mécréant ! Ne peux-tu donc pas cesser de comploter ? »</p><p>L'interpellé se crispa et jeta un regard furibond au rouquin qui venait de hurler. Un simple 'bonjour' était-il trop demandé ? Et puis un peu de reconnaissance tout de même ! C'était lui qui avait permis à Hercules d'atteindre le statut d'idole puis de divinité.</p><p>Sans ses interventions et celles des créatures qu'il lançait à sa poursuite, Hercule serait resté inconnu du public. Il lui devait tout mais de toute évidence l'orgueil démesuré de Zeus avait été transmis à son fils qui se pensait totalement invulnérable. Quel gâchis !</p><p>« Pour qui me prends-tu, bébé muscle ? » Commença Hadès avec un sourire suffisant. « Comme-ci j'avais pu prévoir une Guerre Sainte et le retour de ma descendance en étant coincé dans un lieu privé de magie depuis presque treize ans. »</p><p>Hercule fronça les sourcils et observa de façon critique son oncle. Même si ses canines étaient réduites et qu'il n'avait plus ses flammes, Hadès était toujours intimidant. Son teint grisâtre était devenu blafard, son menton anguleux était moins prononcé pour s'adapter à une morphologie plus humaine et ses cheveux devenus noir avec des reflets bleutés ondulaient jusqu'au haut de ses épaules.</p><p>A part les larges cernes, les yeux aussi noirs que l'onyx qui donnaient l'impression d'être deux gouffres sans fond et le sourire moqueur toujours aussi horripilant de l'ancien dieu, Hercule ne pouvait que reconnaître que ce dernier avait un physique assez attirant en tant que mortel. Plus il le regardait et plus ses doutes concernant la filiation infernale des deux chevaliers s'estompaient. Enfin surtout pour le chevalier Phénix.</p><p>« Tes doutes envers mon innocence me blesse fortement. » Gémit théâtralement l'ancien dieu des Enfers avant de tendre le bras pour que Peine puisse remplir son verre.</p><p>L'alcool était un luxe sur cette île perdue et Hadès s'engorgeait de satiété à chaque fois que l'envie brillait dans les yeux de ses 'compagnons' d'infortune. Il était dommage qu'il ne puisse plus marchander des âmes comme au bon vieux temps. Sur l'île de l'oubli, plus d'un méchant auraient été prêt à échanger son âme contre n'importe quelle boisson alcoolisée. Tous ces contrats perdus étaient vraiment du gâchis.</p><p>« Voilà mon seigneur. » Avertit Peine en s'inclinant bien bas après avoir accompli sa tâche.</p><p>Hadès n'accorda qu'un bref regard à son serviteur démoniaque qui vivait maintenant sous l'apparence d'un gobelin depuis leur arrivé sur l'île.</p><p>« Aller, dépêche-toi de me transmettre le message de 'monsieur j'illumine le ciel'. »</p><p>Immédiatement, un éclair claqua au-dessus de leur tête et Hadès sourit effrontément.</p><p>Hercules serra les poings face à l'insulte envers son père et déclara : « Zeus ne te fait aucunement confiance. Tu es surveillé de près et quel que soit ton plan il échouera comme les autres. »</p><p>Hadès leva un sourcil en sirotant sa boisson. Vraiment son petit-frère devrait apprendre à changer de discours. A croire qu'il pensait vraiment l'intimider. C'était tellement ridicule que cela correspondait à la stupidité orgueilleuse de Zeus.</p><p>« Sérieusement ?! » Finit par exploser Ikki. « Vous osez nous condamnez à pourrir sur cette île simplement pour ne pas aller à l'encontre de 'papa dieu' mais en plus vous osez nous ignorer pour aller taper la discute ?! Putain ! Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! »</p><p>Hadès sourit largement. Voilà un caractère tout feux tout flamme comme il lui plaisait. Sans compter que la tête ahurie qu'abordait Hercule était un spectacle fort divertissant.</p><p>« Chevalier, certains protocoles doivent… »</p><p>« Je m'en fous. » Le coupa Ikki. Peu lui importait qu'il doive le respect à Hercules. Il était un renégat, l'avait toujours été dans son cœur et rien ne changerait le fait que les ennemis de Shun étaient ses ennemis. En bannissant également son précieux petit-frère, l'Olympe avait attisé la colère et le ressentiment de l'un des chevaliers le plus craint qui existait.</p><p>« Je vais vous tuer. Tous. » Siffla-t-il d'une voix basse si calme par rapport à la fureur qui le consumait auparavant qu'elle fit tressaillir le dieu en mission.</p><p>« Bon garçon. » Félicita Hadès, causant la confusion entre Hercules et Ikki qui n'arrivaient pas à déterminer à qui il s'adressait. « Aller, il est temps de passer à autre chose. » Termina-t-il en faisant un signe de licenciement de la main.</p><p>Soupirant face à cette attitude et voulant quitter cet endroit, Hercules s'empressa de remonter sur sa barque sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière. Fier de sa petite victoire sur son neveu, Hadès le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse la barrière puis se tourna vers les deux jeunes ex-chevaliers.</p><p>« Allons-y. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter. »</p><p>.</p><p>OoOoO</p><p>.</p><p>L'arrivé du bateau d'Hercules avait attiré beaucoup de curieux et une foule s'était rassemblée à la sortie de la plage. Les adultes se rapprochèrent de l'ex-dieu tandis que la nouvelle génération de méchants restait en retrait. Des questions fusèrent autour de lui mais Hadès les ignora et continua son avancé jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri aigu et aucunement viril résonne derrière lui.</p><p>« Un vrai pays de rustre. » S'agaça Hadès en tirant sur le bras de Shun afin de l'éloigner du vieil homme qui l'avait peloté. « A croire que vivre sur cette île a annihilé tout sens du respect chez certain. »</p><p>Continuant son avancé tandis que Shun restait près de lui pour éviter d'être touché par les vagabonds, Hadès sourit de contentement en voyant que Ikki était resté en retrait et que le vieux pervers gisait à présent au sol avec une jolie flaque de sang près de son visage. De toute évidence le Phénix n'aurait aucun mal à s'adapter ici.</p><p>Mettre K.O un homme plus âgé sans créer le moindre bruit ou grabuge alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver sur l'île était remarquable.</p><p>La réputation de Ikki allait rapidement se développer négativement s'il continuait ainsi et cela lui promettait un grand avenir dans cette contrée sauvage.</p><p>Dommage que Shun n'ai pas le moindre mordant. Le pauvre gamin exultait une aura de gentillesse et de timidité dans ses gestes n'aidait pas son cas.</p><p>« Faible. » Murmura le dieu en regardant brièvement son 'fils'. Shun se figea et baissa la tête de honte. « J'ai hâte de voir le jour où vous montrerez à tous votre puissance. Le monde apprendra à trembler devant toi. »</p><p>« Super… » Réplica Shun avec sarcasme avant de sursauter en entendant le dieu rire.</p><p>« Le sarcasme est un premier pas en avant, petit. Je sais que tu me rendras fier. »</p><p>Shun pâli devant le sourire malicieux du dieu et se mordit les lèvres de nervosité.</p><p>Leur avancé ne fut pas longue.</p><p>« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ! » S'exclama Hadès en s'arrêtant devant un vieux bâtiment semblant bancal. Sur la devanture, une pancarte en bois indiquait la mention : "<strong><em>Thermes et vins infernaux</em></strong>" et un tag sur l'un des murs semblait vouloir prévenir la population du propriétaire de l'établissement en citant : "<strong><em>Hades IS here</em></strong>".</p><p>En rentrant, Shun et Ikki eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un établissement de bains car, à part la pièce principale qui comportait un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait un gobelin, des petits écriteaux près de différentes portes indiquaient des bains collectifs ou privés.</p><p>« Ça aurait pu être pire. » Marmonna Ikki à contrecoeur. « Au moins ça semble plus propre que les autres bâtiments que l'on a croisés. »</p><p>Hadès leva les yeux en entendant la remarque. « Voyons, vous n'avez encore rien vu. C'est dans les profondeurs que se cache la vérité. »</p><p>Ikki et Shun se regardèrent, mitigés, avant de se précipiter derrière le dieu qui venait d'ouvrir une porte cachée par une ancienne tapisserie représentant le chien des Enfers : Cerbère. Immédiatement un long escalier menant au niveau inférieur se dressa devant eux.</p><p>Descendant lentement le long des marches, ils furent soulagés de voir que de nombreux flambeaux disséminés le long des murs permettaient de voir le sous-sol.</p><p>C'était une large pièce circulaire avec un haut plafond et de la moquette bleu marine au sol. Un large bureau avec une chaise en cuir noir se trouvaient devant une immense bibliothèque en bois vernis qui trônait sur le mur opposé de l'escalier.</p><p>Un ensemble de salon, comprenant un grand canapé courbé et deux fauteuils en cuir noir, étaient placés en cercle devant une cheminée imposante. La hotte de la cheminée se séparait en de nombreux tuyaux de toutes tailles qui serpentaient le long du mur jusqu'à disparaître derrière le plafond. Il y avait fort à parier que c'était cette immense cheminée qui chauffait aussi l'eau des bains des étages supérieurs.</p><p>Malgré l'absence de fenêtre, Shun fut surpris de ne pas avoir l'impression d'étouffer. Au contraire, il se sentait plus en harmonie et en sécurité dans cette pièce que dans le luxueux et lumineux manoir de Saori.</p><p>« Bienvenu dans la seule véritable réserve d'alcool de l'île. » Sourit Hadès en montrant avec fierté des tonneaux agencés dans des alcôves creusées dans le mur bordant la droite de l'escalier. « Cette île sert de dépotoirs pour le royaume d'Auragon. Rien de ce qu'on y trouve ne permet d'obtenir un bon alcool donc j'ai l'exclusivité sur les clients désoeuvrés au goût sensible.</p><p>« Mais d'où viennent tous ces tonneaux ? »</p><p>« Des Enfers, bien sûr. J'utilise mes pouvoirs pour les garder à la température idéale. »</p><p>Shun et Ikki se figèrent de stupeur.</p><p>« Mais… C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos pouvoirs ou quitter l'île. »</p><p>« Et pourtant j'ai pu manœuvrer mes Spectres pour assaillir le Sanctuaire et pris possession de ton corps. D'ailleurs, c'était très émouvant votre séquence 'tue-moi / non, tu es mon frère et je te protégerai'. Sans l'intervention d'Athéna, vous auriez pu prendre vos rôles prédestinés aux Enfers. »</p><p>« Quels rôles ? »</p><p>Hadès ne répondit pas. Continuant sa descente, il atteint le sous-sol et alla s'installer sur un sofa confortable près d'une large et haute cheminée.</p><p>A contre-cœur, Ikki s'approcha d'un des fauteuils alentour et fit signe à Shun de s'y asseoir avant de se placer debout légèrement sur la droite de son petit-frère pour le protéger.</p><p>Un élan de nostalgie prit Hadès en le regardant faire preuve d'autant de protection. Fut un temps lointain où ce fut lui qui agissait ainsi avec Poséidon lorsqu'ils étaient coincés dans le ventre de Cronos. Dommage que l'arrivé de Zeus ait tout gâché de leur relation fraternelle.</p><p>« Tout cela est un jeu pour vous ? » Demanda Shun, consterné par la désinvolture de celui qui avait déclenché des combats fratricides dans les rangs des chevaliers d'Athéna.</p><p>« Pour ma nièce, il s'agit sûrement d'un jeu de domination pour affirmer sa puissance face aux autres divinités. Pour moi, il s'agit simplement d'un grand nettoyage sans attirer l'attention de monsieur-je-suis-tout-puissant. »</p><p>« Un nettoyage ?! » S'étrangla presque Shun. « Des gens sont morts ! »</p><p>« Pas plus que d'habitude. » Rejeta Hadès. « Mes hommes surveillent le quota d'arrivés et nous ne dépassons jamais les limites de morts journalières dans le monde. Être un protagoniste d'une guerre donne toujours une grande impression de carnage et vu que Zeus ne relativise jamais et se contente des dires de ses protégés alors 'les Guerres Saintes sont des catastrophes sans précédentes qui menace l'humanité. » Termina l'ex-dieu en prenant une voix aigüe avant de mimer une personne qui défailli.</p><p>Ikki ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une imitation d'Athéna.</p><p>« De quel genre de nettoyage s'agit-il ? » Finit par demander l'ex-Phénix, intrigué.</p><p>« Oh, un simple nettoyage de printemps où je chasse la poussière devenue crasse. » Soupira Hadès alors que ses yeux noirs brillaient d'amusement. « Trop d'âmes encombres les Enfers en refusant de se réincarner pour rester aux Champs-Élysées. Sans les interférences de Tête d'éclair, concentré sur les Guerres Saintes, je peux bannir les âmes récalcitrantes au Tartare jusqu'à ce qu'elles craquent et me supplient de le laisser se réincarner. »</p><p>Shun se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de s'insurger face à une telle injustice. Si les âmes avaient été jugé digne des Champs-Élysées, il était cruel de les punir en les envoyant au Tartare.</p><p>Soufflant lentement, il serra les poings et attendit les explications qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Hadès, comme il le découvrait progressivement, était un individu assez loquace lorsqu'on le laissait partir dans ses monologues.</p><p>Prouvant la validité de ses observations, Hadès ajouta : « C'était un tel délice de remettre à leur place les demi-dieux des temps mythologiques. Ils ont de grandes difficultés à accepter que leur temps soit révolu et qu'il existe de nouveaux héros aussi méritants qu'eux. Ils s'insurgent même de l'afflux de guerriers, chevaliers et marinas. »</p><p>« Il y a des chevaliers aux Champs-Élysées ?! »</p><p>Hadès leva un sourcil avant de croiser les mains sous son menton.</p><p>« Il est plus facile de maintenir une aura de peur en promettant une mort marquée par la souffrance éternelle. Punir ceux qui s'opposent aux décisions des divinités est une loi éditée par mon 'baby brother' qui, comme d'habitude, ne la respecte pas lorsqu'il s'agit de ses bâtards ou de ses protégés. Pourquoi devrais-je lui obéir dans mon propre royaume ?</p><p>« Et le vin ? » Redemanda Ikki en se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de leur question originale.</p><p>« Beaucoup de créature mythique viennent se ressourcer dans les plaines verdoyantes des Champs-Élysées. Le nombre de nymphes qui y séjournent est chaque année proportionnelle au taux de pollution souillant la surface. Malheureusement pour les divinités, il leur est impossible d'accéder à ce lieu sans mon accord. »</p><p>« Des pots-de-vin. » Murmura Shun en comprenant les non-dits de l'ex-dieu.</p><p>« Littéralement, mon cher. Les satyres et leur chef, Dionysos, sont ceux qui demandent le plus l'accès aux Champs-Élisée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si leur moyen de paiement privilégié est l'alcool. »</p><p>« Vous êtes vraiment pire qu'un vautour pour profiter aussi allégrement des circonstances. » Cracha Ikki avec dédain.</p><p>« Un peu plus de reconnaissance, gamin. » Siffla Hadès en plissant les yeux.</p><p>Shun vit son frère ouvrir sa bouche pour s'offusquer de l'audace du dieu mais il ne put dire un mot.</p><p>« C'est moi qui me suis assuré que vous soyez pris en charge par l'orphelinat Kido. » Continua Hadès en faisant apparaître une petite boule de feux qu'il fit tourner nonchalamment entre ses doigts. « Vagabonder dans les rues avec un nourrisson n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ait pu avoir un gamin de trois ans, Ikki, mais je reconnais ton audace et ton esprit rebelle. Un vrai petit monstre territorial envers son cadet. Je savais que tu ferais de grandes choses. Sais-tu que tu effraies plus les minions d'Athéna que certains de mes plus fidèles Spectres ? Ta redoutable réputation dans la chevalerie est digne de mes espérances. Félicitation. »</p><p>La bouche toujours ouverte, Ikki écarquilla les yeux face au flux de parole du dieu avant d'en saisir le sens.</p><p>Lorsque Hadès lui lança sa boule de feu et qu'il l'attrapa spontanément la chaleur qui se répandit dans sa main lui causa un sursaut, non pas de douleur mais de reconnaissance. Il avait déjà tenu de telles flammes dans sa main. Leur chaleur était familière et ravivait un souvenir enfoui comme un rêve au plus profond de lui.</p><p>Shun qui regardait l'interaction avec confusion fut surpris de voir le doux sourire de son grand-frère à l'égard de la boule de feu alors qu'il la faisant grossir ou rétrécir à sa guise comme un enfant s'émerveillent de son nouveau jouet.</p><p>« Comment pouvez-vous utiliser vos pouvoirs ici ? Athéna nous a dit qu'il y avait une barrière qui scellera notre énergie pour empêcher tout débordement ? » Demanda Shun.</p><p>« L'île est entourée par une barrière anti-magie conçue pour restreindre les capacités spéciales des vilains et de leurs enfants. Ces capacités viennent de la fusion entre leurs noyaux magiques et l'énergie issus de leur environnement. Or jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le cosmos est issu du Big Bang et cette énergie brise les atomes pour les adapter à la volonté de ceux capable de l'utiliser. Seuls les simples d'esprits peuvent penser qu'avec votre maîtrise de votre cosmos, allant bien au-delà de vos ex-compagnons d'armes, et votre affiliation au plus puissant et intrigant des dieux, vous serez totalement démuni face à la barrière magique. »</p><p>« Le plus puissant et intrigant des dieux ? » Répéta Ikki, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.</p><p>« Oui, moi ! » S'enorgueillit Hadès en faisant de grand geste pour centrer l'attention sur lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un public l'applaudisse.</p><p>Ikki soupira devant l'attitude du dieu mais intrigué par son discours, il se concentra et sourit en voyant une autre boule de feu apparaître dans son autre main. Rassuré à l'idée de pouvoir toujours invoquer son cosmos, il ne put retenir le sourire de plus en plus large qui prenait place sur ses lèvres.</p><p>Voyant la réussite de son frère, Shun concentra à son tour son énergie afin de faire apparaître sa chaîne mais malgré ses efforts ses tentatives restèrent des échecs. Il sentit la peur le saisir. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Que se passait-il ?</p><p>Hadès le détailla rigoureusement avant de prendre un air pincé : « Vous êtes vraiment trop gentil et obéissant. Inconsciemment, vous vous êtes limité afin de respecter la règle de non-magie de cette île. C'est pathétique. »</p><p>Shun baissa la tête, honteux. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau à l'orphelinat et qu'il se faisait gronder pour son comportement trop passif.</p><p>« Il vous faudra beaucoup de force et de courage pour survivre ici, Shun. » Finit par le prévenir Hadès en voyant les larmes se former dans les yeux du plus jeune. « Oui, vraiment beaucoup de courage. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note : Dans "Descendants" il est dit que Hadès gère une boutique alimentaire (comme Ursula) mais sincèrement, je le vois plus en profiteur qui arrive à faire de vraies affaires sur l'île. Ainsi gérer de l'alcool et des thermes me paraissait plus adapté. Vous en pensez quoi ?<br/>.<br/>Note 2 : Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas de pairing défini pour cette histoire. La romance viendra bien plus tard mais j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis : avec qui devrait sortir Shun ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tranches de vie 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rappel :</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Shun - 13 ans</p><p>Ikki - 15 ans</p><p>Mal, Jay, Uma - 13 ans</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Bêtises</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>Shun prit l'une de ses mèches et la porta au-devant de son regard pour en admirer la couleur. C'était un peu devenu son rituel journalier depuis qu'Hadès l'avait conduit avec Ikki à la boutique de la belle-mère de Cendrillon : le ‘<strong><em>Curl Up &amp; Dye</em></strong>’ de Lady Tremaine.</p><p>Si la chevelure bleu-nuit d'Ikki avait fait l'unanimité auprès de la famille Tremaine, ses cheveux à lui avaient posé un gros problème. Le châtain était, d'après leurs dires, pas adapté à l'ambiance de l'île. Il fallait être voyant ! La discrétion était pour ceux qui n'assumaient pas ce qu'ils étaient, or un vrai vilain devait pouvoir s'affirmer.</p><p>Hadès avait explosé de rire en venant les chercher et en le voyant avec une chevelure entièrement verte. Il avait osé l'appeler Méduse, s'amusant en disant que si un jour Persée se pointait sur l'île, il hésiterait entre le sauver à cause de l'aura d'Andromède ou de le tuer avec sa chevelure digne d'une gorgone.</p><p>Ikki n'avait bien sûr été d'aucune aide. Riant de sa déconvenue, il lui avait annoncé avoir profité d'un moment d'inattention pour mélanger les produits capillaires qui allaient être utilisés lors de sa coloration.</p><p>« Comme ça je te trouverai plus facilement dans une foule. » Avait-il ajouté avec fierté et sur le coup, Shun avait eu très envie de le frapper. Très très fort.</p><p>Soupirant, Shun repensa à ce jour-là. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas été la seule chose qui avait changé.</p><p>Le cuir semblait être la norme et Hadès s'était amusé à refaire entièrement leur garde-robe. Adieu à son pantalon ample et à ses bretelles.</p><p>A présent, il portait un pantalon en cuir d'un bleu sombre, une tunique en coton noir qui descendait jusqu'au début de ses cuisses et une veste sans manche en cuir d'un violet pastel assez sombre qui était agrémenté d'une capuche qu'il gardait majoritairement relevée pour ne pas être trop repérable à cause de sa crinière verte.</p><p>Ikki quant à lui, portait un pantalon en cuir noir avec des touches de gris et de bleu, un débardeur rouge et une veste longue sans manches d'un bleu roi avec les bordures dorés. Un phénix en plein envol avait été brodé dans son dos avec des fils d'or et de cuivre par l'un des lutins d'Hadès. Il ignorait toujours si c'était Peine ou si c'était Panic qui avait réussi cette œuvre d'art. Qu'importe avait dit le dieu en leur donnant les vêtements.</p><p>« Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »</p><p>« Moi si. » Fredonna Ikki en vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas renversé le contenu de sa barrique en montant sur le toit d'une bâtisse bordant la rue principale. « C'est chouette. »</p><p>Shun le regarda avec incrédulité avant de froncer les sourcils et de se mettre à bouder.</p><p>« Allons, vois le bon côté des choses : ici il n'y a pas de règle ; personne pour nous surveiller et on peut se battre quand on veut. » Lui dit Ikki et Shun se renfrogna encore plus.</p><p>« Bon d'accord, pas de combat si tu ne le veux pas. » Tenta de l'apaiser Ikki : « Mais regarde la vérité en face, nous ne sommes plus des marionnettes de guerre. Notre vie nous appartient. »</p><p>Cela prit plusieurs minutes avant que Shun ne concède sa défaite.</p><p>« Je ne l'aime toujours pas. » Grommela-t-il en croisant les bras.</p><p>Ikki sourit, amusé. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux d'un bleu presque noir sur sa future victime. Trois, deux, un…</p><p>« Saleté ! » S'écria Maléfique alors qu'elle venait à peine d'éviter l'eau croupie qui venait d'être déversée à l'endroit où elle se trouvait à peine une seconde auparavant. Shun remercia une quelconque aide divine que son frère n'avait pas eu l'idée de lancer la barrique en même temps que son contenu sur les passants.</p><p>« Sale petit garnement ! Descends ! »</p><p>Ikki ricanna devant l'ordre. Avait-il une tête à obéir ?</p><p>« Mère ! »</p><p>L'ex-chevalier du Phénix fut pris de fou rire en remarquant qu'une fille aux cheveux pourpre avait été aspergé à la place de sa cible. Vu leur air de famille et leurs yeux qui miroitaient parfois d'un vert toxique, il en vint rapidement à la conclusion que Maléfique s'était servie de sa fille comme d'un bouclier pour échapper à sa farce.</p><p>« Tu vas le payer ! » Sifflèrent la mère et la fille avec la même ferveur.</p><p>« Mais oui, bien sûr. » Rétorqua fortement Ikki avant de les saluer d'un geste de la main et de partir en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches.</p><p>Shun le suivit en soupirant de désespoir. Son frère ne pouvait vraiment pas aller quelque part sans se faire d'ennemi mortel.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Fierté</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>« Alors laisse-moi résumer : tu as créé une guerre de pouvoir alors que tu n'es arrivé que depuis quelques jours et tu alimente quotidiennement un climat de terreur chez la populace qui craint les retombés d'un affrontement entre Maléfique et moi. »</p><p>Ikki hocha simplement de la tête pour confirmer les paroles de Hadès et avala goulûment sa tranche de lard avant de se resservir. La nourriture qu'ils mangeaient venait directement de l'extérieur de l'île, importé par les Spectres du dieu qui refusaient de voir leur seigneur manger la nourriture locale qui était souvent pourrie.</p><p>« Je suis tellement fier de mes gènes ! » S'écria Hadès en sautillant presque d'excitation.</p><p>Shun failli s'étrangler en avalant ses petits pois lorsqu'il vit Hadès offrir un sabre finement ouvragé et serti de pierres précieuses à Ikki en guise de cadeau. Un jour, tout cela allait finir en bain de sang.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Rencontre</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>Shun détestait la foule et elle le lui rendait bien. Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère veuille sortir le jour où se rassemblait tout le monde pour le marché de l'île ?</p><p>Ayant perdu Ikki de vu, il allait être emporté par un mouvement de foule lorsque quelqu'un lui prit la main et le conduisit à l'abri sous un escalier branlant.</p><p>« T'es l'un des nouveaux toi. » Releva son présumé sauveur en se mettant à le détailler d'un air supérieur. C'était facile pour lui qui profitait qu'il soit plus grand d'une tête que Shun.</p><p>Shun leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à voir les autres le regarder avec dérision à cause de son apparence 'fragile' et son caractère hors de propos.</p><p>« Alors, un fils d'Hadès doit bien avoir des choses intéressantes dans ses poches ? » Demanda innocemment le garçon aux yeux marrons. Son teint était bronzé malgré l'absence de soleil sur l'île et ses cheveux noirs mi-long étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval basse à l'aide d'une vieille ficelle.</p><p>« Pas le moins du monde. » Rétorqua Shun en montrant l'intérieur vide de ses poches.</p><p>L'autre le regarda d'un air mi-contrit, mi-scandalisé.</p><p>« J'ai perdu mon temps. » Souffla-t-il en gonflant ses joues pour faire la moue.</p><p>Shun ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire joyeux et pétillant qui interpella tous ceux aux alentours tant untel son sincère n'avait jamais été entendu aussi librement.</p><p>Quand l'autre se mit à le regarder suspicieusement, Shun dû mettre ses mains devant sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'il commençait à glousser.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu te moque de moi ?! » S'agaça l'autre garçon en serrant les poings. « Je suis Jay, le fils de Jafar. » Ajouta-t-il en accentuant sa voix sur le nom de son père.</p><p>« Bonjour, je suis Shun. » Se présenta l'ex-chevalier d'Andromède en essuyant une larme issue de son rire. « Tu sais, faire la moue est un art et je crains que tu ne sois pas doué pour le faire. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour garder le contrôle de son amusement en repensant à la tête boudeuse de Jay qui ressemblait plus à une crispation douloureuse du visage.</p><p>« Parce que tu penses pouvoir faire mieux ? »</p><p>Shun sourit et fit la moue en guise de réponse. Jay cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de surprise, dévisageant les joues légèrement gonflées, les sourcils froncés et le petit mordillement des lèvres du plus petit. Ok, Shun attirait plus l'attention et la culpabilité que toutes les personnes qu'il avait vu bouder dans sa courte vie. Il avait même l'air adorable.</p><p>« D'accord, tu gagnes. » Dit précipitamment Jay en détournant la tête, ses propres joues devenant rouges.</p><p>« Shun ! »</p><p>L'interpellé regarda par-delà l'échelle et fit de grands signes de la main en repérant son frère. Ikki avait certainement dû paniquer depuis que la foule les avait séparés.</p><p>« Je dois y aller. »</p><p>« C'est ton frère ? » Demanda Jay en regardant Ikki s'approcher avec un vif intérêt.</p><p>« Ses poches sont aussi vides que les miennes. » Lui dit Shun en riant légèrement de la mine déconfite du fils de Jafar.</p><p>Le voleur gémit.</p><p>« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrant. Je suis sûr qu'Hadès est plus riche qu'il ne le montre. Il est trop mystérieux. »</p><p>« Peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non. » Le taquina Shun .</p><p>« Un jour je volerais l'un des trésors d'Hadès. » Déclara Jay avec certitude.</p><p>« On verra bien. » Rétorqua Shun en riant avant de partir rejoindre son frère en courant.</p><p>Ikki inspira profondément de soulagement lorsque Shun fut à ses côté puis lança un regard noir à la silhouette à moitié dissimulée par l'escalier.</p><p>« Évite de trainer avec n'importe qui. Les rats se cachent pour mieux mordre. » Grogna Ikki en prenant la main de son cadet pour ne plus le perdre.</p><p>Shun hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de dire discrètement au revoir de sa main libre à un possible futur ami.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Fièvre</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>« C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?! » Grogna Hadès alors qu'il posait une de ses mains sur le front de Shun et qu'il en constata la température élevée.</p><p>« Avoir la fièvre pour une entité infernale c'est comme dire qu'un grizzly à froid ou que Poséidon ne sait pas nager. C'est impensable ! Risible même ! Qu'ai-je fait aux cieux pour subir une telle parodie ? » S'exclama-t-il avant de se rappeler de ses multiples tentatives de prise de pouvoir sur l'Olympe. « Ça ne devrait pas compter. » Murmura-t-il, agacé, avant de quitter la pièce pour ruminer avec un bon verre d'alcool pour l'accompagner.</p><p>Ikki soupira alors que la chambre devenait enfin calme et posa un gant imbibé d'eau fraîche sur le front bouillant de son frère. Le visage de Shun avait pris une alarmante teinte rougeâtre et en le voyant ainsi allongée dans son immense lit à deux places, il avait l'impression que Shun avait trois ans de moins, tant la maladie le rendait faible et vulnérable. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se rappelait qu'ils étaient des adolescents avant d'être des guerriers.</p><p>« Je… Je suis désolé d'être malade. » Murmura avec peine Shun.</p><p>« Cesse de dire des bêtises. » Dit doucement Ikki en remontant la couverture sur le torse de son cadet. « Au moins même dans cet état tu arrives à rester une épine dans le pied d'Hadès. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de caméra sur cette île pour que je puisse filmer les discours mélodramatiques du 'terrible dieu des Enfers' » Finit Ikki en souriant effrontément.</p><p>Shun poussa un petit rire avant de bailler largement.</p><p>« Dors. » L'encouragea Ikki.</p><p>Complètement groggy et luttant pour rester éveiller, Shun s'endormit profondément avant même de s'en rendre vraiment compte.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Plage</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>« Si vous n'aimez pas le soleil pourquoi venez-vous tous les jours sur la plage ? » Demanda un jour Shun. Comme bien souvent il avait préféré accompagner Hadès sur la plage pour éviter au maximum la population de l'île.</p><p>« Pour narguer Apollon. » Répondit malicieusement le dieu avant de siroter sa boisson.</p><p>Ne comprenant pas, Shun demanda des explications que le dieu concéda à lui donner en soupirant dramatiquement.</p><p>« La tâche d'Apollon est de tirer son chariot d'or. A chaque lever et coucher du soleil, je me ressource en voyant son visage déconfit et irrité. Grâce à ma chère famille, je passe de calmes vacances tandis qu'eux doivent tenter de gérer les Enfers à tour de rôle. »</p><p>Shun hocha la tête de compréhension avant d'ouvrir son livre pour en commencer la lecture.</p><p>Claquant des doigts pour être resservie par l'un de ses lutins, Hadès regarda le ciel avec contentement. Gérer un domaine autre que celui de leur prédilection pouvait rapidement devenir un calvaire pour les dieux. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la mer et les ombres qui étaient des entités rebelles. Aussi imprévisibles qu'indomptables avec la volatilité des mers et de l'appétit féroces des ombres infernales. Elles n'obéissaient qu'à ceux qui les surplombaient en puissance et appartenaient à leur domaine.</p><p>Peine perdue pour le Panthéon Grec qui gaspillait plus leur énergie qu'autre chose. Dommage que personne ne vienne les conseiller ou leur donner des astuces, songea Hadès en commençant à se limer les ongles. Heureusement que ses Spectres savaient comment se débrouiller car d'après les rapports qu'il recevait discrètement de leur part, les Enfers se seraient déjà effondrés sans leurs aides furtives.</p><p>Ah… Vraiment la famille…</p><p>Peut-être devrait-il encore prolonger son séjour sur l'île de quelques décennies pour repousser la migraine qui le prendrait lorsqu'il devra redresser son sombre royaume. Conclure des pactes c'était bien, récupérer des âmes et les punir étaient un délice mais peut-être qu'il devrait plus déléguer. Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque faisaient un travail remarquable mais avec la surpopulation à la surface de la Terre, cela devenait vite ingérable même pour eux.</p><p>Peut-être devrait-il commencer à former Ikki pour le remplacer à la gestion générale du monde souterrain ?</p><p>« Papa. » Appela Shun tandis que le visage du dieu se crispa.</p><p>« Papa. » Répéta-t-il avec félicité en voyant la mine d'Hadès s'assombrir davantage. C'était si bon d'avoir enfin un ascendant sur lui.</p><p>« Gamin, tu as de la chance que je sois partagé entre la contrariété et la joie de te voir t'affirmer à mes dépends. » Siffla le dieu.</p><p>Le visage rougissant à l'entende de ce demi-compliment, Shun baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire.</p><p>« Je retourne au village, papa. » S'exclama-t-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot avant de s'enfuir. Il n'était pas prêt à subir les foudres du dieu déchu.</p><p>Les pavés de la place principale étaient traîtres. Tout le monde le savait. Les trous étaient à peine comblés avec de la boue et le verre brisé se callait dans chaque interstice rendant mortel la moindre chute par risque de tétanos.</p><p>Tournant au coin d'une ruelle Shun fut heurté par un homme musclé qui continua son chemin comme s'il venait juste de rencontrer un simple moustique. Poussé en arrière par la force du choc, Shun trébucha et allait tomber sur les pavés lorsqu'il sentit deux bras forts s'envelopper autour de lui et un large torse bien ferme se coller contre son dos.</p><p>« Je t'ai. Quelle idée de tenter de te mesurer à Gaston. » Remarqua son sauveur d'une voix amusée avant de l'attraper par la taille et de le mettre sur son épaule.</p><p>« Jay ! » Cria Shun, indigné, avant qu'une main aventureuse se mette à le chatouiller. « Arr… Stop… Jay ! » Balbutia-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.</p><p>Souriant de toutes ses dents, Jay savoura la sensation de puissance qu'il avait sur le fils introverti d'Hadès avant qu'un coup fort dans les côtes ne l'oblige à relâcher sa victime.</p><p>« Je souffre. » Gémit-il en se tenant le côté et immédiatement Shun se pencha vers lui avec inquiétude et culpabilité.</p><p>C'était vraiment trop facile, pensa le fils de Jafar en attirant Shun contre lui pour lui frotter vivement la tête. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque la chevelure verte fut totalement ébouriffée.</p><p>« Dépêchons-nous d'y aller ou Ikki et Mal vont s'entretuer sans nous pour les distraire. » S'alarma Shun après avoir tenté d'arranger sa chevelure, sans succès. Autant sa simple arrivée avec Jay allait complètement détourner l'attention de son frère qui semblait hostile au fils de Jafar et autant Jay qui était le meilleur ami de Mal savait parfaitement comment calmer le caractère explosif de la jeune fille en lui donnant d'autres cibles pour sa colère.</p><p>« Allons, nous allons éviter qu'un massacre se produise. Inquiète-toi plutôt de ton père. Il ferait une crise de colère s'il savait que son 'Diamant' allait côtoyer le bas peuple. »</p><p>Shun leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant le surnom. A la base, cela avait été destiné à être une moquerie de Maléfice afin de le rabaisser devant les autres habitants mais Hadès avait simplement surgi dans la foule avant d'accepter devant tous ce surnom pour son plus jeune fils. Maléfice l'avait encore en travers de la gorge que le dieu déchu l’a félicité de connaître sa place d'impure.</p><p>Jay se mit à rire et Shun sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ayant toujours son bras autour des épaules de Shun, Jay le ressenti.</p><p>« Comment peux-tu avoir froid ? Il n'a pas plu depuis des jours. T'es vraiment douillet pour un diamant. »</p><p>Jay continua à sourire en voyant la moue boudeuse du protégé d'Hadès.</p><p>« Aller, allons rejoindre les autres avant que tu chopes à nouveau la crève. »</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Noël</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Submergé par les questions Shun chercha du regard, avec ses yeux écarquillés, un moyen de s'échapper ou de détourner l'attention des autres enfants de l'île. Malheureusement son frère était trop loin et semblait totalement immergé dans son concours d'insulte avec Mal.</p><p>« Alors ? Raconte ! » S'enthousiasma un gamin qui devait à peine avoir trois ans de moins que lui.</p><p>Shun ouvrit la bouche et la referma son prononcer le moindre mot à la déception de la dizaine de personne qui l'entourait.</p><p>« Quoi ?! On n'est pas assez bien pour avoir une réponse ?! » S'agaça une fille à la peau couleur cacao et aux cheveux turquoise qui, bien qu'éloignée de la foule et arborant un air désintéressé, prouvait par ses paroles sa propre curiosité. Mal la regarda et lui lança un regard noir pour avoir osé venir et parler en sa présence. Regard noir qui lui fut renvoyé par sa rivale avant qu'une insulte particulièrement cruelle et ciblée de Ikki ne l'oblige à se concentrer de nouveau sur leur compétition. Assis en hauteur sur un baril, Jay comptait les points.</p><p>« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous parler de Noël à l'extérieur ? »</p><p>Shun se mordit les lèvres. Comment leur expliquer qu'il n'avait jamais connu la joie et l'insouciance des fêtes ? Il avait été un chevalier dévoué depuis son enfance. Les fêtes et les anniversaires n'étaient que des futilités non utiles à leur entraînement. Le seul Noël festif qu'il avait vécu était un gala mondain qu'il surveillait en tant que garde du corps de Saori. Voir les gens se gaver de caviar et de champagne dans une salle tellement décorée de lumières dorées que cela brûlait les yeux ne pouvait décemment pas être un Noël normal. Cela était encore plus flagrant lorsqu'un enfant de huit ans lui avait montré son plus grand trésor : un livre à moitié déchiré avec des traces de moisissures, venant certainement des détritus d'Auragon, et qui parlait de l'esprit convivial de Noël et du Père-Noël.</p><p>Bien sûr, tous les enfants de l'île apprenaient à l'usure que le Père-Noël ne viendrait jamais les voir parce qu'ils étaient les rejetons de 'méchants' mais rien n'empêchait un maigre espoir de fleurir chaque année dans leur cœur. Espoir qui s'effondrait chaque matin de Noël et les laissait frustré devant l'absence d'un quelconque cadeau ou de décoration malgré leurs efforts pour se montrer un peu gentil.</p><p>« Je n'ai jamais vécu de Noël. » Finit-il par dire avec découragement.</p><p>Immédiatement des exclamations de déception surgirent autour de lui alors que la foule s'éloignait enfin.</p><p>Shun baissa les yeux de honte en voyant les regards larmoyant des plus jeunes. Il détestait vraiment se voir devenir le destructeur de leurs espérances.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nouvel an </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Shun se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Restant immobile pour ne pas signaler son réveil en cas d'attaque, il écouta soigneusement les sons alentours.</p><p>De puissants bruits tels des explosions résonnèrent au loin par intermittence. Il se redressa lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit et souffla de soulagement en voyant que c'était Ikki.</p><p>« J'ai senti ton cosmos s'agiter. » Dit son aîné en baillant largement avant d'entrer dans la pièce.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » Demanda Shun alors que les explosions continuaient à résonner au loin.</p><p>« Des feux d'artifices. » Grogna Ikki. « C'est le nouvel an mais avec le bouclier magique qui sert d'écran les lumières ne se voient pas et seul le son filtre depuis Auragon. »</p><p>« C'est injuste. » Souffla Shun en songeant à tous les enfants de l'île qui ne connaissaient pas la beauté des feux d'artifices mais juste leur fracas.</p><p>« Retourne dormir. » L'encouragea Ikki en vérifiant qu'il se remit bien sous sa couverture avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre.</p><p>« Bonne année. » Murmura doucement Shun une fois que la nuit redevient silencieuse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cette période de fête m'a donné un grand coup de pouce côté inspiration pour ce chapitre. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire.<br/>.<br/>Note : L'année a-t-elle bien commencé pour vous ?</p><p>Ma résolution pour 2018 était d'être plus proche de vous chers lecteurs. J'ai donc créé une page Facebook avec le même nom d'auteur pour que vous puissiez suivre mon avancé même lorsqu'il n'y a pas de mise à jour.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tranches de vie 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rappel :</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Shun - 14 ans</p><p>Ikki - 16 ans</p><p>Mal, Jay, Uma, Carlos - 14 ans</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Boulangerie</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>Shun avait toujours été curieux de l'une des interdictions que leur répétait sans cesse Hadès : ne surtout pas manger des aliments venant des boutiques de l'île.</p><p>Un an après son arrivé, il avait enfin l'occasion –et le courage- de visiter avec plus d'attention la place principale où s'agglutinait parfois le marché.</p><p>Il fut surpris d'y découvrir une boulangerie. Y entrant, l'odeur des gâteaux lui chatouilla les narines comme une odeur venant d'une poissonnerie plutôt que les arômes attendus d'une boulangerie.</p><p>Un mouvement sur la surface d'une tarte aux pommes l'obligea à se rapprocher.</p><p>« Argh ! » Glapit Shun en voyant un asticot surgir pour s'enterrer à nouveau dans le gâteau.</p><p>Dégouté, il quitta promptement la boulangerie. Hors de question qu'il mange une telle nourriture.</p><p>Continuant son avancé, il s'arrêta près d'un restaurant décrépit et souffla de découragement. Il n'avait vu aucun aliment frais ou même sain sur les étals des marchands. C'était aussi triste que dégoûtant.</p><p>Soudain Shun sentit une légère pression dans l'une des poches de sa veste et su immédiatement que quelqu'un en jaugeait son contenu.</p><p>« Bonjour Jay. » Salua-t-il son voleur sans même se retourner.</p><p>Tous les pickpockets de la ville avaient très vite compris que le fils cadet d'Hadès ne se promenait jamais avec quelque chose de valeur tandis que le fils aîné sabrait presque les mains de ceux qui osaient tenter de le voler puis les humiliait publiquement.</p><p>« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » Dit le fils de Jafar en riant alors qu'il s'était suspendu à l'envers contre une poutre pour s'attaquer aux passants immobiles.</p><p>Sautant pour atterrir au sol, Jay croqua dans une pomme qu'il devait certainement avoir chipé sur l'un des étals de marchandises. Shun se retint de vomir en constatant que le fruit était aussi pourri que tous les autres fruits vendus sur cet étalage.</p><p>Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Thermes</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>« CARLOS ! »</p><p>Shun grinça des dents en entendant la voix stridente d'une femme résonner dans les thermes d'Hadès. Voulait-elle à ce point souffrir de représailles ?</p><p>« CARLOS ! »</p><p>Sortant des appartements privés, Shun regarda la femme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs et blancs bouclés qui faisait un tel scandale. Heureusement que son père était sorti avec Ikki pour la journée ou il y aurait eu un véritable massacre.</p><p>La femme n'était malheureusement pas une inconnue pour Shun. Cruella De Vil était une cliente régulière des thermes, passant des heures à profiter de l'eau chaude et du sauna. S'étant délaissée de son manteau de fourrure avec une mine récalcitrante auprès d'un larbin en ne voyant pas arriver celui qu'elle cherchait, la femme s'éloigna vers les bains avec un regard plein de folie.</p><p>« Carlos, si mes fourrures ont la moindre marque à mon retour tu me le paieras ! »</p><p>Shun attendit qu'elle disparaisse derrière les portes avant de se rapprocher d'un vieux fauteuil éventré dont il savait que le haut dossier offrait un véritable abri aux regards scrutateurs.</p><p>Comme il s'y attendait, il y trouva une personne prostrée mais il fut surpris en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon qui devait avoir son âge.</p><p>« Bonjour. » L'appela Shun avant de sourire lorsque l'autre garçon leva son visage pour le regarder.</p><p>Il avait une peau noire métissée et des dizaines de taches de rousseur couvraient son visage. Ses cheveux bouclés d'un blanc délavé semblaient aussi doux que le pelage d'un mouton. Il portait un simple haut noir avec des traces blanches, un short rouge et une veste en cuir déchiré blanche et noire.</p><p>« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »</p><p>Les yeux du garçon étaient larges et il le fixait avec un brin de terreur. Il semblait gelé sur place, pâlissant légèrement avant que son regard ne se mette à bouger rapidement dans toutes les directions.</p><p>Il cherche une échappatoire, remarqua Shun, habitué à réagir de la même façon en cas d'attaque ennemi.</p><p>« Je ne te veux aucun mal. » Se précipita d'ajouter l'ex-chevalier. Il devenait de plus en plus préoccupé par les yeux de plus en plus effrayés de l'autre. « Je vis ici. Respire profondément ou tu risques de faire une attaque de panique. »</p><p>Carlos hocha faiblement de la tête avant d'essayer de calquer sa respiration sur celle de Shun qui exagérait exprès la sienne.</p><p>« Voilà. Tout va bien. Respire lentement. » L'encouragea Shun jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Carlos se stabilise. « Mieux ? »</p><p>Le fils de Cruella hocha à nouveau de la tête et Shun lui dédia un large sourire.</p><p>« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » Demanda le jeune De Vil avec confusion.</p><p>« Faire quoi ? »</p><p>« M'aider. » Répondit Carlos en détournant les yeux de honte. Est-ce que l'autre l'avait aidé pour se moquer de lui ? Allait-on encore le traiter de faible ?</p><p>Une pichenette sur le front l'obligea à faire de nouveau face à Shun.</p><p>« Je t'ai aidé parce que tu en avais besoin. »</p><p>Voyant les émotions de l'autre garçon tournoyer entre le choc et l'espoir, Shun ajouta :</p><p>« Si tu as un peu de temps avant que ta mère finisse, accepterais-tu de rester discuter avec moi ? Le temps devient vite long lorsqu'on s'ennuie ici. »</p><p>Sur le coup, Carlos se demanda s'il rêvait. Si c'était le c, il voulait bien rester endormi encore un peu. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait passer volontairement du temps avec lui.</p><p>« D'accord ! » Accepta-t-il vivement de peur que l'autre adolescent ne change d'avis.</p><p>Shun sourit et lui tendit la main. Avec un reste de suspicion, Carlos lui tendit la sienne et se retrouva entrainé à la suite de Shun dans un couloir sombre et exigu.</p><p>Le fils d'Hadès ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en courant dans un petit jardin privé installé au cœur du bâtiment. Il n'y avait qu'un banc en pierre entouré de buissons. A la stupéfaction de Carlos aucun des arbustes n'avaient des épines, des feuilles empoisonnées ou irritantes.</p><p>« Désolé de t'avoir fait courir jusqu'ici mais mon père n'aime pas vraiment les invités car ils ne paient pas l'entrée. » Dit Shun avec une grimace contrite. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne vient jamais ici. » Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que Carlos avait commencé à trembler.</p><p>« Tu es sûr ? »</p><p>« Certain. » Affirma Shun d'un air solennel.</p><p>Carlos le regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.</p><p>« Que fait-on maintenant ? »</p><p>« Hum… Pourquoi ne pas essayer de se connaître ? Je suis Shun, le fils cadet du seigneur Hadès. »</p><p>« Je suis Carlos. Carlos De Vil. »</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? »</p><p>D'abord hésitant, Carlos commença à parler de science et d'idées d'inventions. Shun comprit rapidement que son nouvel ami voulait réussir à créer une invention qui améliorerait la vie des habitants de l'île.</p><p>« C'est un projet fantastique ! » Le loua Shun tandis que Carlos rougissait, peu habitué à recevoir des encouragements positifs.</p><p>Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que le hurlement de Cruella, appelant son fils, ne les prévienne qu'elle venait de finir sa longue baignade.</p><p>« J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir bientôt. » Murmura Carlos.</p><p>« Promis. » Le rassura Shun.</p><p>Carlos lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de quitter les thermes à la suite de sa mère qui grommelait déjà sur la poussière qui s'était incrustée sur son manteau en fourrure.</p><p>En les voyant partir ainsi, Shun se découragea un petit peu. Pourquoi tous les parents 'Vilains' étaient si antipathiques avec leurs propres enfants ?</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Cookies</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>Shun était assez fier de lui.</p><p>C'était plus facile de faire de bons gâteaux lorsque les ingrédients étaient ramenés des quatre coins du monde par les Spectres qui devaient venir rendre des rapports à son père. Ils acceptaient d'être coursier en échange de douceurs cuisinées rien que pour eux.</p><p>D'un coup de coude, Shun repoussa son ami qui venait tous les mercredis aux thermes depuis qu'il avait découvert que c'était le jour où il s'entraînait à la pâtisserie.</p><p>« Pourquoi es-tu si cruel ? » Pleurnicha faussement Jay, une main sur le cœur.</p><p>Shun souleva un sourcil moqueur.</p><p>« Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu prennes tous les cookies. »</p><p>Ikki ricana du regard envieux que lui dédia le fils de Jafar lorsqu'il prit allégrement une poignée entière de cookies avant de s'éloigner pour les manger.</p><p>Depuis que Shun avait commencé à s'intéresser à la cuisine, Jay avait rapidement découvert qu'il adorait manger les essais culinaires de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si une fois qu'il goûtait un morceau, il finissait par engloutir tout le plat en un clignement d'œil.</p><p>« Pour qui c'est ? » Demanda Jay en désignant la petite boîte à gâteaux que Shun avait prestement remplie avant de le laisser accéder, enfin, au bol de cookies.</p><p>« C'est un cadeau pour un ami. » S'enthousiasma Shun tandis que Jay se renfrogna. Il avait déjà la concurrence d'Ikki et se voyait mal accepter qu'une autre bouche affamée réduise encore plus sa propre part alimentaire.</p><p>« Sois gentil Jay. » Le réprimanda faiblement Shun comme s'il savait à quoi il pensait.</p><p>Jay se mit à tousser violemment alors qu'il avait failli s'étouffer en hochant vivement de la tête pour que Shun ne lui prenne pas ses collations. Derrière lui, Ikki se moqua de lui en riant bruyamment.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>OoO</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>« Tu es incroyable. » Dit Carlos en mangeant l'un des cookies avec délice avant d'en prendre un autre dans la petite boite.</p><p>« Évite de le dire devant Maléfique ou elle te maudira. »</p><p>Carlos gémit.</p><p>« Pourquoi tu parles d'elle ? Je suis sûr que tu veux me couper l'appétit pour garder des friandises. »</p><p>Shun gloussa en secouant la tête d'exaspération devant le comportement protecteur qu'avait adopté Carlos à l'égard de la boîte de biscuit qu'il serrait à présent contre son torse.</p><p>« Ils sont pour toi. Je les ai sauvé de deux estomacs affamés pour te les remettre. »</p><p>« Merci. » Murmura le fils de Cruela en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un air penaud. « Désolé, c'était un réflexe. »</p><p>Shun acquiesça, comprenant que la vie ardue sur l'île avait des conséquences néfastes sur les agissements de tous. Même les plus raisonnables.</p><p>« Fais attention à ne pas t'étouffer. » Lui dit simplement Shun en se souvenant que Jay avait également faillit s'étouffer un peu plus tôt dans la journée.</p><p>Peut-être devrait-il couper encore plus finement les portions la prochaine fois.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Leçon</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>« Un peu de concentration ! » S'agaça Hadès en tentant d'enseigner quelques méfaits à son héritier récalcitrant.</p><p>« Tu connais ton mantra ? »</p><p>« Oui, père. » Répondit Shun avec ennui et confusion. Quel était l'intérêt de parler de cela maintenant ?</p><p>« Répète-le, Shun. »</p><p>« Je suis un méchant, fils d'un Dieu craint et rusé. Mentir, voler et combattre sont des actes normaux qui me permettront de survivre." Récita Shun laconiquement.</p><p>Hadès le regarda avec dépit.</p><p>« Le simple fait que tu me le répète quand je te le demande me prouve que tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de m'être digne. »</p><p>Shun sentit ses joues rougir d'embarras. Il essayait vraiment pourtant !</p><p>Assit sur un rocher, Jay ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait venir sur la plage pour voir l'ex-dieu tenter de rendre Shun méchant.</p><p>C'était peine perdue.</p><p>Oh, il avait lui-même essayé d'apprendre à Shun à voler et à s'échapper rapidement mais il avait bien vite abandonné. A Chaque fois, Shun revenait sur ces pas pour rendre les marchandises subtilisées.</p><p>Dire que les gens qui s'étaient fait voler avaient été heureux de ce comportement repentant aurait été un mensonge. C'était à la limite s'ils ne jetaient pas les objets rendus de peur d'attraper sa gentillesse.</p><p>Bien sûr, Jay profitait de ces moments de méfiance où l'attention était sur Shun pour voler encore plus d'objet en toute impunité. Le commerce d'objets en tout genre de son père n'avait jamais été aussi bien rempli que depuis que Shun l'aidait involontairement à magasiner.</p><p>« C'est moi le plus fort ! »</p><p>L'exclamation de Gaston Junior, suivie par le grognement énervé de Gaston le Troisième attira l'attention de Jay. Les deux fils aînés de Gaston étaient des versions miniatures de leur père lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa gloire. Vantardise comprise.</p><p>« On s'en fout de qui est le plus fort entre vous deux. Vous n'êtes tout simplement pas de taille face à moi. » Les défia Ikki en croisant les bras.</p><p>Ses muscles contractés attirent l'attention de tous. Les filles des alentours se retenaient à peine de pâmer et les garçons lui envièrent d'avoir une musculature aussi ciselée. Mal qui venait d'arriver grimaça de dégoût devant un affichage aussi grotesque.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas venue pour voir Mr. Muscle. » Dit-elle fermement avant d'agripper Jay et de l'entraîner à sa suite.</p><p>Elle était sûre que sa mère n'avait pas à faire face à une telle situation avec ses minions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tranches de vie 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rappel :</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shun - 15 ans </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ikki - 17 ans</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mal, Jay, Uma, Harry, Gil, Carlos - 15 ans</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Les pirates</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>« Comment je suis arrivé ici ? »</p><p>Shun renifla alors que l'odeur de pourriture lui brûlait le nez. Il était tout mouillé, échoué sur les pierres de la baie de l'île des Perdus. Lentement, il se releva, essorant avec peine ses habits et ôtant les algues qui s'étaient accumulées sur lui. Regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il était proche du quai où était ancré un vieux navire pirate.</p><p>Il essaya, avec peine, de se rappeler les événements qui avaient pu le conduire jusqu'ici. Il se souvenait d'avoir essayé de socialiser avec d'autres enfants de l'Île, sans succès. Mal avait fait fuir la plupart des jeunes des environs. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance mais elle avait voulu lui parler en secret. Innocent, il lui avait laissé une chance et l'avait suivi jusqu'à une falaise. Elle lui avait confié que peu d'enfants savaient nager, puis elle l'avait poussé dans les flots. C'était une chance qu'il connaisse assez bien les bases de la natation pour revenir au rivage.</p><p>Epuisé, il regarda autour de lui avant de choisir une direction aléatoire. Il ne connaissait pas assez ce secteur pour se repérer avec aisance. Il marcha longtemps avant de rencontrer un groupe de garçons de son âge. Ils se levèrent tous, puis se dissipèrent ne laissant qu'un seul adolescent sur place. Ce dernier s'approcha de Shun avec un pas dansant.</p><p>« Tu es sur un territoire privé. »</p><p>« Je n'ai pas cherché à venir jusqu'ici. » Déclara Shun.</p><p>« Tentative de noyade ? » Demanda le garçon comme si cela était habituel.</p><p>« Oui. » Confirma Shun.</p><p>Le garçon fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec plus d'attention.</p><p>« Très peu de personne savent nager sur l'île. Tu es un chanceux. » lui dit-il. « Je suis Harry Hook. »</p><p>« Et moi, je suis Shun. »</p><p>« Sais-tu où tu vas ? »</p><p>Shun secoua la tête.</p><p>« Pas du tout. »</p><p>Harry lui fit signe de le suivre.</p><p>« Alors je te ramènerai en ville en échange de quelques sous. »</p><p>« D'accord. »</p><p>Shun le suivit à travers les diverses rues bordant la mer.</p><p>« Je ne t'ai jamais vu près du quai. Qui est ton parent ? » Lui demanda Harry.</p><p>« Hadès. »</p><p>Harry s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'élargirent une seconde avant qu'il ne récupère son contrôle.</p><p>« Hadès ? Le dieu Hadès ? » Chercha-t-il à confirmer.</p><p>Shun hocha de la tête et un fin sourire prit place sur le visage d'Harry.</p><p>Avec un nouvel entrain, il conduisit Shun jusqu'à une taverne dont la devanture était couverte de graffitis. Un écriteau branlant portait le nom d'Ursula au-dessus de l'échoppe. En y entrant, Shun regarda la grande salle remplie de meubles dépareillés et de bibelots sur le thème de la mer. Il reconnut Gil, le troisième fils de Garton, nettoyant une table. A ses côtés, une fille à la peau noire et aux cheveux d'un bleu turquoise semblait prête à étriper le client qui la héla pour avoir sa commande.</p><p>Grognant, elle saisit un plateau et y versa un étrange mélange gluant. Elle se tourna vers le client et se figea en apercevant Harry près de la porte.</p><p>« Harry ! Tu es en retard », grogna-t-elle en lançant le plateau de nourriture sur la table d'un client.</p><p>Shun eut pitié du pauvre homme qui reçut du gruau sur lui lorsqu'il tenta d'attraper son plat.</p><p>« J'ai eu un petit contre-temps, Uma » réplica Harry avec un sourire taquin.</p><p>Il poussa Shun jusqu'au bar et l'obligea à s'asseoir avant de s'installer à ses côtés.</p><p>« Je ramène celui que l'on n'a jamais pu voir : le fils cadet d'Hadès. »</p><p>Shun rougit lorsque tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder. Sans le savoir, il fit ses premiers pas auprès de l'équipage pirate d'Uma.</p><p>Durant les nuits qui suivirent, Mal se fut prise d'insomnie. Elle refusait de dormir car lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se réveillait en sursaut pratiquement deux heures plus tard. Dans ses rêves, elle se retrouvait toujours submergée par d'immenses vagues. Elle se voyait couler et s'éveillait lorsque l'impression de suffoquer se faisait trop forte.</p><p>Depuis ce jour, elle cacha au monde sa terreur à l'idée d'entrer dans l'eau. Elle n'en parla à personne, certaine que sa mère l'aurai prise pour une faible. Elle évita toutes les zones proches de la mer, au grand bonheur de Uma qui se les appropria. Après deux semaines, les cauchemars cessèrent. A sa grande ignorance, Hadès venait simplement d'envoyer Morphée à une autre tâche. La voir frissonner chaque fois qu'elle regardait longuement une étendue d'eau était pour lui une punition méritée.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Vengeance et invention</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »</p><p>Gaston Junior tressaillit de douleur alors que Ikki continua à tirer son épaule derrière son dos. A peine plus loin, Gaston troisième était à genoux sur le sol, tenant sa main droite dont le petit doigt avait été cassé lorsque le fils d'Hadès l'avait volontairement tordu.</p><p>« Dernière chance de répondre. » Siffla Ikki.</p><p>Gil regarda ses deux frères aînés se faire dominer par le grand-frère colérique de Shun. Deux jours plus tôt, il les avait vu s'en prendre à un animal devant Shun et son ami en avait été bouleversé. Pas étonnant que Ikki vienne réclamer vengeance.</p><p>« Je… Je suivais juste l'exemple de mon père en chassant ! » cria à bout de souffle Gaston Junior.</p><p>« Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. » lui murmura Ikki avant de tirer plus fortement sur l'épaule qui claqua. « Chasser n'est pas torturer, bande d'idiots. Encore un écart et je vous ferais gouter au supplice du feu. Dégagez maintenant ! »</p><p>Gémissant les deux frères se levèrent et s'écartèrent à grand pas. Gil regarda avec fascination, Ikki repartir tel un roi. Les curieux se reculèrent également devant lui, n'osant pas subir sa colère.</p><p>Bien loin de là, Carlos et Shun ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir excités. Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert un entrepôt abandonné, Carlos avait honnêtement pensé que l'endroit deviendrait la cachette de Shun. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce dernier décide de convertir la structure en base scientifique afin qu'ils puissent tous les deux avoir un endroit où ils seraient libres d'inventer. Pour le fils de Cruella c'était le meilleur cadeau imaginable. Il adorait créer de nouvelle chose, cependant, sa mère ne le laissait jamais exprimer sa curiosité et son inventivité. Il s'était retrouvé ému que Shun s'en soit rappelé et qu'il accepte de le laisser également utiliser l'endroit. Sur l'île de l'Oubli, la notion de « nous » n'existait pas. C'était rafraichissant pour Carlos de côtoyer quelqu'un ayant une autre mentalité.</p><p>Après avoir nettoyé de fond en comble l'entrepôt, ils avaient commencé à le remplir de divers objets mécaniques en assez bon état. Ils leur avaient même fallu un temps immense pour trouver les pièces manquantes d'un ancien ordinateur. Finalement, ils avaient réussi à construire un parfait petit atelier-laboratoire.</p><p>Shun et Carlos regardèrent le seul écran de télévision avec une impatience à peine dissimulée. Ils avaient construit une antenne pour tenter de capter des transmissions extérieures. Sur l'île, les rares gens qui possédaient une télévision ne captaient qu'une seule chaine : l'Audragon TV. Cette chaine officielle retransmettait tous les évènements importants des Royaumes-Unis d'Audragon. Un moyen pour les « gentils » d'étaler leur bonheur à leurs ennemis.</p><p>Depuis plusieurs jours, les deux amis tentaient donc de percer la barrière entourant l'île pour réussir à avoir droit à une autre chaîne.</p><p>Les doigts tremblants, Carlos connecta un ensemble de câbles à la machine qu'il avait construit pour renforcer le signal permettant à Audragon TV d'être diffusée malgré la barrière. Après de longues secondes d'attente, une autre chaîne se superposa sur celle d'Audragon TV. L'écran devint rapidement illisible sous l'affluence d'images.</p><p>« Ça a marché ! Tu es vraiment trop fort ! » s'extasia Shun en regardant l'écran.</p><p>L'éducation austère qu'il avait reçu à l'orphelinat Kido faisait qu'il avait du mal à comprendre comment fonctionnait la technologie. Voir son ami arriver à faire fonctionner, même brièvement, une télévision était déjà du pur génie pour lui.</p><p>Carlos avait bombé le torse de fierté en entendant les exclamations de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait soutenu et qu'il était loué par quelqu'un. Sous l'émotion, il baissa la tête et retint les larmes traîtresses qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Si seulement sa mère pouvait aussi voir qu'il n'était pas un incapable...</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Cookies, pirates et désolation</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>Uma laissa échapper un bruyant gémissement en avalant le cookie au raisin sec que lui avait donné Shun. C'était si bon ! Elle n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose de pareil. C'était si doux et presque fondant en bouche. Elle attrapa immédiatement un autre cookie, frappa la main de Gil pour se resservir la première sous le rire d'Harry. Shun se contenta de tenir le bol, amusé par la réaction de ses nouveaux amis.</p><p>Quand il entra dans le hall d'entrée de ses thermes, Hadès se stoppa de surprise. Il reconnut immédiatement le trio de pirates assis autour de Shun dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Uma, Harry et Gil étaient respectivement les rejetons d'Ursula, de Hook et de Gaston. Ils étaient de sales gamins, escroquant et trichant avec une facilité née. Si seulement Shun pouvait les utiliser comme exemple…</p><p>Depuis plus d'un an, il avait entrepris de développer le cosmos du gamin. Contrairement à Ikki dont le cosmos était corrosif, celui de Shun était malléable. Cela s'était d'ailleurs avéré utile à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il avait eu des problèmes. N'ayant plus l'armure d'Andromède, Shun réussissait de façon surprenante à façonner son cosmos en une chaîne d'énergie pour attraper des objets ou en bouclier pour se protéger. Malheureusement, il restait toujours si innocent. Avec Ikki, ils tentaient d'enseigner à Shun les compétences dont il avait besoin pour survivre et pour lui rappeler qu'il était maintenant le fils d'un dieu qui devait se conduire en véritable royal.</p><p>Soupirant de lassitude, Hadès regarda à nouveau les gamins qui osaient se régaler chez lui. Vraisemblablement, Shun avait réussi à s'en faire des amis. A ce rythme, Shun allait se retrouver au cœur d'une guerre de gang. La fille de Maléfique semblait vouloir garder le fils de Jafar sous sa coupe. Elle ne cachait pas sa jalousie envers Ikki et Shun, s'en prenant au plus jeune dès qu'elle le pouvait. Le fait que Jay préférait passer la majorité de son temps avec Shun, n'aidait pas à la calmer. Elle n'avait aucun respect pour les autres. Sa mère l'élevait ainsi pour qu'elle devienne aussi perfide qu'elle. Pourquoi lui n'y arrivait pas avec Shun ?</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Comment Jay devint officiellement l'associé de Mal</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>« Je veux l'un de ces gâteaux ! »</p><p>Jay leva brusquement la tête à l'exclamation. Il regarda Mal s'avancer dans la boutique de son père comme si elle en était la propriétaire.</p><p>« Cette crevette d'Uma se vante d'avoir mangé la meilleure pâtisserie qu'il existe. J'aurai dû être la première -et la seule- à en manger !</p><p>Le fils de Jafar soupira discrètement. La rivalité entre Mal et Uma était une source de confits très agressifs sur l'île. On en oubliait presque qu'elles avaient été meilleures amies durant leur enfance.</p><p>« En quoi cela me concerne ? » demanda-t-il.</p><p>« Tu dis être le meilleur voleur de l'île. Prouve-le en volant l'un de ces gâteaux.</p><p>Jay s'affaissa encore plus derrière le comptoir du magasin. Il aimait les défis et là, cela n'en était pas un.</p><p>« J'y gagne quoi ? »</p><p>Les iris de Mal prirent brièvement une lueur d'un vert poison tant elle s'offusqua de ne pas être immédiatement obéit.</p><p>« Tu deviendras mon larbin, » dit-elle comme si c'était le plus grand des honneurs.</p><p>« Je préfère être ton associé. » Répliqua Jay.</p><p>Il se tendit lorsque les yeux de Mal changèrent à nouveau de couleur mais resta ferme sur sa position.</p><p>« D'accord, concéda Mal. Mais je veux l'un de ces gâteaux ce soir ! Dans le cas contraire, tu devras me supplier à genoux pour devenir mon larbin. »</p><p>Ils se serrèrent la main, gardant leur autre main visible pour valider leur accord.</p><p>Le soir-même, Mal mangea le meilleur gâteau de sa vie venant directement de la provision personnelle de Jay. Bien sûr, le voleur ne la prévint pas de ce léger détail.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Les jeux du cirque</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>Rapidement les créations pâtissières de Shun acquirent une forte popularité au marché noir. Jafar avait voulu savoir à combien il pouvait vendre les biscuits que son fils engloutissait en douce. Il ne s'attendit pas à avoir une véritable émeute dans sa boutique après en avoir vendu quelques-uns. Ceux qui en avaient goûté les acclamaient tellement qu'ils en faisaient baver les autres.</p><p>L'ancien vizir avait bien essayé de revendre les autres biscuits que son fils recevait régulièrement mais Jay s'arrangeait toujours pour les cacher. C'étaient ses gâteaux à lui, point. A cours de stock et face à la colère des clients qui voulaient en manger, Jafar avait obligé son fils à avouer que les gâteaux venaient de chez Hadès.</p><p>De son côté, le dieu des Enfers avait vu une nouvelle clientèle venir supplier pour des gâteries devant ses portes. Voyant l'occasion, Hadès avait organisé un véritable tournois de gladiateur avec l'un des gâteaux de Shun en guise de récompense. Il n'avait que faire de plus d'âmes. En revanche, il appréciait grandement les jeux du cirque alors autant en profiter. Ainsi, il réussit à convaincre Shun de préparer une nouvelle pâtisserie en format familial.</p><p>Dès l'annonce de la récompense, il y eu plus de participant au combat que de spectateurs. Ce fut Gaston qui remporta ce premier tournoi. Au dégoût et à l'envie de tous, il mangea publiquement une tarte aux fraises pour huit personnes. Tout seul. Les regards noirs de ses fils promettaient de sournoises représailles lorsqu'ils rentreraient chez eux. Depuis ce mémorable tournoi, un habitant sur deux de l'île décida de s'entrainer avec acharnement pour pouvoir manger la récompense.</p><p>Ikki, lui, n'avait pas dénié y participer. Il pouvait manger des gâteaux dès qu'il le souhaitait alors pourquoi se mettre au niveau du bas peuple ? Pour éviter d'être forcé à regarder les combats, Shun promit à son père de céder un grand gâteau au tournoi chaque premier mercredi du mois. Et pour une fois, Hadès fut très fier de ses deux fils. Son cocktail à la main, il se réjouissait de voir des idiots jouer aux gladiateurs devant lui. C'était un nouvel amusement très satisfaisant.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Réflexion</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>Jay était agacé. Il se força à rester silencieux uniquement parce que Shun cuisinait.</p><p>Il y avait cinq paniers vides, quatre petits et un grand, posés sur la large table de la cuisine des thermes. Habituellement il n'y avait que les quatre petits paniers : un pour Ikki et Shun, un pour sa famille -et il était encore choqué d'apprendre que Shun considérait les subordonnés de son père comme des membres de sa famille-, un pour le fils de Cruella -il n'était pas surpris que les deux garçons très naïfs soient devenus amis- et un pour lui. Le dernier panier, plus grand que les autres, lui posait un problème car il y avait de plus en plus de rumeurs rapportant que le fils cadet d'Hadès passait du temps avec le gang de Uma.</p><p>Jay savait que ça finirait mal. Maléfique régnait en maitresse sur l'île et sa fille allait certainement prendre un jour sa succession. Il valait mieux être de son côté pour rester du côté des puissants.</p><p>« Tu dois rester neutre, Shun. Arrête de vouloir être ami avec tout le monde. »</p><p>« C'est parce que je suis neutre que je peux faire ce que je veux. », lui répondit Shun en fredonnant.</p><p>Jay le regarda avec désarroi. Etait-ce vraiment ce que croyait son ami ? Devait-il être celui qui lui révélerait que les passe-droits dont il bénéficiait venaient de sa famille ? Personne n'ose se mettre à dos Hadès, de peur de la damnation éternelle. C'était encore pire depuis qu'Ikki était présent. Le fils aîné du dieu était capable de vous torturer simplement parce qu'il en avait envie.</p><p>Jay frissonna en se rappelant qu'il avait croisé Ikki couvert de sang alors que ce dernier sortait d'une ruelle sombre. Il secoua la tête pour effacer cette vision d'horreur.</p><p>« Shun, tu dois vraiment arrêter d'aller voir les pirates. »</p><p>Pour toute réponse, Shun se contenta de lui adresser un sourire confiant avant de placer ses pâtisseries dans le four. Jay soupira, vaincu. Il avait fait son possible pour le mettre en garde, non pas pour lui mais pour ceux qui deviendraient des dommages collatéraux dans cette guerre de gang. Nul doute qu'Ikki devait surveiller de loin toutes les alliances que faisait son petit-frère avec la populace de l'île.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Rappel :</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shun - 16 ans </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ikki - 18 ans</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mal, Jay, Uma, Harry, Gil, Carlos, Diego - 16 ans</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Shun se boucha le nez alors qu'il avançait sur la place principale de l'île. Aujourd'hui était un jour de marché et sincèrement, il n'était toujours étonné des choses malodorantes qui pouvaient s'y vendre.</p><p>Chaque fois qu'il regardait l'état des fruits et des légumes, il en était écœuré. Ce n'était pas normal de laisser les gens manger des aliments aussi pourris. Shun savait qu'il ne pouvait pas changer les choses avec les quelques aliments frais que lui offraient les Spectres d'Hadès, sous réserve qu'il leur prépare des gâteaux en guise de remerciement.</p><p>Shun avait donc décidé de s'occuper d'un ambitieux projet : cultiver des champs pour avoir tous les produits frais à portée de mains.</p><p>Carlos avait décliné son invitation pour aller l'aider à nettoyer le champ. Le fils de Cruella lui avait dit qu'il allait passer ses après-midis avec Evelyn alias Evie, la fille de Grimhilde alias la Méchante Reine. Jay avait plaisanté sur une possible histoire amoureuse entre les deux jusqu'à ce que Carlos, rouge de gêne, explique qu'il voulait surtout aider la jeune fille à s'adapter à la ville.</p><p>D'après ce que lui avait dit Hadès, la Méchante reine et sa fille avaient vécu recluse dans le Château-d'en-Face, une résidence ressemblant plus à une cave qu'un château. Elles y avaient été banni à cause l'une des humeurs colérique de Maléfique. Ce n'était que parce que les deux adolescentes seraient associées dans le même groupe que Maléfique avait renoué quelques liens avec Grimhilde. Evie s'entendait bien avec Carlos donc Cruella laissait plus de temps libre à son fils pour la côtoyer. Carlos n'en avait pas été dupe, il savait que sa mère voulait se rapprocher de Maléfique depuis que cette dernière avait annoncé avoir eu des contacts avec l'extérieur. Cruella donnerait tous ce qu'elle avait pour un nouveau manteau de fourrure, même donner plus de liberté à son fils.</p><p>De tout cela, Shun était surtout intrigué parce que Carlos lui disait souvent qu'Evie était aussi un cœur pur que l'île n'avait pas corrompu.</p><p>Le jour où il l'avait appris, Shun avait eu un large sourire toute la journée. Hadès avait longuement grommelé contre les gosses qui ne savent pas se tenir lorsque Shun avait pris l'exemple d'envie et de Carlos pour prouver qu'il pouvait continuer à agir gentiment sur l'île.</p><p>Fier d'avoir ennuyé son paternel, l'envie de Shun pour rencontrer Evie s'était renforcé. Malheureusement, Mal faisait tout pour empêcher que cela n'arrive. C'était presque comme si elle pensait qu'ainsi elle avait un avantage sur lui. Ou qu'elle avait peur de perdre la fidélité de ceux qu'elle côtoyait.</p><p>Vraiment quel dommage… Mais cela n'empêchait nullement Shun d'envoyer des messages et des cookies à Evie grâce à l'aide de Carlos.</p><p>D'ailleurs en parlant de cookies…</p><p>Shun pouffa légèrement en se rappelant qu'il y avait failli y avoir une émeute sur l'île après l'un des tournois de gladiateurs l'année dernière.</p><p>Beaucoup s'insurgeait que ce soit les plus forts physiquement (donc Gaston et ses fils) qui aient des chances d'être sur le podium et puissent goûter les pâtisseries.</p><p>Hadès avait aimé voir la colère enfler à chaque tournoi mais même lui avait fini par s'ennuyer de voir que c'était toujours Gaston qui gagnait. C'était Ikki qui avait trouvé une solution : créer des catégories de combat différentes dont chaque vainqueur aurait droit à un petit gâteau.</p><p>Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que Carlos, considéré comme un faible par beaucoup, remporte un combat de stratégie. Le visage épanoui de son ami devant les têtes choqués des autres participants et spectateurs avait égayé sa journée.</p><p>Il avait aimé voir Carlos prendre un peu plus confiance en lui et en son intelligence. Dommage que sa victoire ait aussi attiré l'attention de Mal. Sans lui laisser le choix, la jeune fille l'avait revendiqué comme l'un des membres de son équipe. Elle s'assurait depuis que Carlos passait un maximum de temps avec elle pour qu'il puisse l'aider à "contrôler l'île". Dans les faits, Shun était bien conscient qu'elle voulait lui montrer que c'était elle qui dominait la partie en lui prenant son ami. Cependant, Shun voyait plus l'opportunité qu'elle offrait (sans le savoir) à Carlos de s'échapper de la folie étouffante de sa mère. Et puis, Carlos et lui s'arrangeait toujours pour se voir à leur entrepôt/laboratoire dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'être jaloux comme le souhaitait Mal.</p><p>« Salut beauté ! »</p><p>Shun sursauta en entendant la voix de Jay. Il chercha à droite puis à gauche sans voir son ami jusqu'à ce qu'un ricanement venant d'au-dessus de lui l'oblige à lever la tête. Perché sur un toit, Jay le salua de la main en voyant qu'il avait enfin été repéré.</p><p>« Jay, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? »</p><p>« Je… »</p><p>« JAY ! » cria quelqu'un, coupant ce que le fils de Jafar allait dire. Reviens ici tout de suite !</p><p>Plusieurs hommes fulminants, qui venaient d'arriver dans l'allée, se mirent à courir vers les deux adolescents.</p><p>« Tu ferais mieux de monter », dit Jay en tendant sa main vers Shun.</p><p>Ce dernier s'y agrippa sans attendre et fut remorquer sur le toit en quelques secondes. Shun ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une mine boudeuse à ce constat. Si ça avait été lui sur le toit, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire monter avec juste sa force physique. C'était tellement injuste…</p><p>« Descends sale vaurien ! » vociféra l'un des poursuivant lorsqu'il arriva en dessous du toit.</p><p>« Pas envie », répliqua Jay.</p><p>Avec paresse, il décrocha l'une des tuiles du toit et la fit tomber juste à quelques centimètres de l'homme le plus proche.</p><p>« Oups, j'ai raté ma cible, » fredonna Jay en regardant les adultes s'agiter au sol.</p><p>« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? » demanda Shun en soupirant.</p><p>« Rien d'inhabituel. Je me suis promené, dépouillant quelques poches au hasard, et ces hommes ont soudainement eu envie de jouer à la course avec moi. »</p><p>Shun leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait fort à parier que ces hommes étaient justement les victimes des mains baladeuses de Jay.</p><p>« Oh, on va devoir bouger », indiqua le voleur.</p><p>Étonné, Shun regarda vers le bas et vit que les hommes commençaient à se faire la courte-échelle pour monter.</p><p>« Ikki va tellement t'en vouloir s'il découvre que tu m'as mêlé à cela. »</p><p>« C'est pour cela que je profite qu'il soit consigné chez vous », se vanta Jay avec arrogance.</p><p>Shun ne put se retenir de rire devant l'air suffisant qu'arborait son ami. Toute la population de l'île pensait qu'Ikki suivait un entraînement spécial sous la supervision d'Hadès et qu'à cause de cela, il ne sortait plus de leur demeure. Ils n'avaient pas entièrement tort. Ikki suivait bien un entraînement spécial aux Enfers : il apprenait la joie de la gestion administrative d'un royaume où les revenants venaient souvent se plaindre. D'après les Spectres qui venaient le voir pour grignoter des gâteries, Ikki détestait absolument tout de sa mission actuelle. Il n'était pas rare de le voir se défouler sur les petits groupes de rébellion infernale chaque fin de journée. Résultat en à peine deux semaines, les Enfers étaient devenus un endroit calme où personne n'osait râler de peur qu'un phénix enragé ne fonce sur eux.</p><p>Autant dire qu'Hadès était littéralement aux anges. Shun l'avait souvent entendu marmonner des plans pour qu'Ikki y gouverne officiellement à sa place.</p><p>« Allons-y ! » l'incita Jay en lui tendant à nouveau la main.</p><p>Shun lia leurs doigts en souriant et prit les devants pour tirer son ami le long du toit. Arrivant au bout de ce dernier, ils sautèrent d'un même mouvement et atterrirent sur le toit suivant. Ils répétèrent leurs actions, avançant malgré les obstacles en zigzaguant pour perdre leurs assaillants.</p><p>Cachés derrière une cheminée, ils prient le temps de vérifier que la voie était libre avant de redescendre dans une petite allée vide.</p><p>« C'était amusant ! Tu es vraiment devenu bon à la course sur les toits », constata Jay en souriant de fierté.</p><p>Shun rougit sous le compliment. Jay lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de lever leurs mains toujours liées et d'embrasser les doigts de Shun.</p><p>« J'adore nos promenades », dit Jay d'un ton ludique.</p><p>« Je préfère lorsque l'on a moins de chance de se faire attraper et toi, battu », souffla Shun en observant sa main que son ami venait de libérer.</p><p>Il savait à la chaleur qu'il ressentait que ses joues étaient toujours rouges. Jay avait le don d'arriver à le faire de plus en plus rougir chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble.</p><p>« La prochaine fois peut-être ? Mais je ne promets rien », fredonna Jay en prenant une mine sournoise.</p><p>« Et pourquoi pas demain ? Tu dois toujours m'aider à aménager le champ que j'ai choisi. »</p><p>« J'avais accepté que s'il n'y avait pas de pirates », rappela Jay.</p><p>Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Shun. Cette animosité entre les pirates d'Uma et le gang de Mal ne l'aidait pas dans ses projets.</p><p>« Pas de pirates et Carlos est occupé. Tu seras le seul à m'aider. »</p><p>Shun s'attendait à ce que son ami trouve une excuse pour échapper à la tâche mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva tirer en avant et que leurs torses se touchèrent presque. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de son ami et le regarda avec interrogation.</p><p>« Je serais là à la première heure pour t'aider », lui murmura Jay en caressant sa joue pour repousser une mèche verte de son visage.</p><p>« Il est là ! » cria quelqu'un derrière eux.</p><p>C'étaient les poursuivants de plus tôt. Jay s'éloigna de Shun, s'inclina grossièrement devant lui avant de s'éloigner. Shun l'observa disparaître au croisement tandis que les adultes contournèrent Shun pour poursuivre le voleur. Aucun d'eux ne voulait vérifier si Ikki était véritablement enfermé en faisant du mal à son cadet.</p><p>Le coeur content, Shun rentra chez lui en chantonnant. Il va sans dire qu'il fut immédiatement punit par Hadès pour "avoir été trop joyeux un lundi".</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OoOoO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>« C'est incroyable ! » s'extasia Shun. « Tout est nickel ! »</p><p>Dès l'aube Jay et lui s'était mis à nettoyer une décharge se trouvant suffisamment loin de la ville mais assez proche de la campagne. C'était un lieu assez calme mais désespérément sale. Jay s'était moqué en disant qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à tout nettoyer en une journée. Il avait même parié son approvisionnement hebdomadaire de cookie et depuis il boudait face à sa perte. Shun s'en amusait grandement. Si Hadès lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était de ne pas faire de pacte s'il n'était pas certain de les gagner. Et ce n'était nullement de la triche de savoir que les Spectres agissaient dans les ombres pour éliminer les ordures les plus volumineuse.</p><p>Shun salua Rune alors que ce dernier partait après avoir supervisé le nettoyage. Jay le regarda bizarrement car lui ne pouvait pas voir le Spectre.</p><p>« Tu as fait cela toute la journée. Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être blessé à la tête lors d'un entrainement avec Lord Hadès ? »</p><p>Sifflotant, Shun préféra ne pas répondre et regarda le paysage. Le sol était humide et la terre encore brute. Il allait certainement lui falloir soudoyer de nouveau les Spectres pour qu'ils l'aident à retourner la terre. Il y avait une vieille bâtisse qui s'écroulait juste devant les arbres de la forêt. Elle était entourée par le champ, n'avait plus de toit et à peine encore quelques murs de soutènement. Shun en avait obtenu la propriété en même temps que celle du terrain. Hadès avait fait les démarches nécessaires contre les récompenses cuisinées des six prochains tournois. Le dieu avait été surpris de sa demande ainsi que de sa menace de ne plus faire de gâteaux pour les compétitions. Cependant, Shun ne s'était pas attendu à l'étreinte et les félicitations qu'il avait reçu pour sa première tentative d'être retors.</p><p>« Tu ne devrais pas m'ignorer après tout le travail que j'ai fourni », commenta Jay.</p><p>La sueur rendait sa peau scintillante. Si le temps sur l'île n'était pas continuellement couvert de nuage, Shun était certain que le teint de son ami aurait encore plus bronzé.</p><p>« Comment pourrais-je t'ignorer alors que tu fais exprès de te mettre devant moi pour me montrer tes muscles ? »</p><p>« Vrai », déclara Jay assez fier que le fils d'Hadès ait remarqué les poses discrètes qu'il faisait pour contracter ses muscles.</p><p>Il n'aurait jamais cru que regarder les fils de Gaston se lancer dans des concours de culturisme, lui donnerait de l'inspiration.</p><p>Très fier de lui-même, il attrapa doucement Shun et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leur torse se touche. C'était un geste qu'il avait eu l'habitude de faire pour décontenancer son ami toujours si calme. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à autant apprécier cette proximité au fil du temps.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » glapit Shun, le rouge aux joues.</p><p>« Rien, je profite », dit le voleur avec un sourire béat.</p><p>Il croisa ses bras dans le dos de Shun, plaçant une main sur la hanche de ce dernier et l'autre dans les cheveux verts. Shun agita maladroitement ses pieds, hésitant entre se détendre dans l'étreinte réconfortante ou demander des explications en laissant la curiosité qui tiraillait ses nerfs s'exprimer. Jay ne l'avait jamais pris ici dans ses bras. Ils laissaient toujours une petite distance, même très minime, entre eux. Sur l'île, c'était une règle tacite de ne laisser à personne la possibilité de nous blesser en montrant librement ses sentiments.</p><p>La prochaine chose dont Shun se souvint fut d'une main caressant sa colonne vertébrale et d'un doux baiser déposé sur ses lèvres. Jay le regarda dans les yeux en éloignant son visage, attendant sa réaction. Trop embarrassé pour parler, Shun répondit à la question silencieuse du brun en l'embrassant à son tour. Ils se sourirent, heureux de l'évolution de leur relation et se tinrent tendrement.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OoOoO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Fredonnant, Shun balaya les alentours des thermes. Il tournoya sur lui-même, usant de son balaie comme d'un autre danseur. Il rit en imaginant Jay danser avec lui. Le fils de Jafar lui répétait souvent qu'il avait deux pieds gauches -ce dont Shun doutait fortement connaissant l'agilité de ce dernier. Repenser à Jay, le fit rougir et il reprit son balayage avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de ses états d'âme. Shun ne put s'empêcher de haleter sous l'amour écrasant qu'il ressentait. Jay et lui continuait à se voir en cachette. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à s'embrasser, à parler ou simplement à se câliner. Quand ils se croisaient au milieu de la foule, Jay s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils se frôlent. Il l'avait déjà fait avant mais ces effleurements avaient un tout nouveau sens maintenant.</p><p>Perdu dans ses pensées, Shun trébucha lorsque quelqu'un se cogna contre lui et fit tomber une pile de palette en vieux bois qu'Hadès gardait pour chauffer les bains. Se frottant le bras où une ecchymose serait sûre d'apparaître, il regarda avec dépit les dégâts. Avec sa chance, il allait avoir plein d'échardes rien qu'en touchant l'une des palettes.</p><p>« Désolé, j'étais pressé et je ne regardais pas où j'allais », entendit-il derrière lui.</p><p>Se tournant, Shun aperçu un jeune de son âge, assez grand et maigre avec une coupe de cheveux de style Mohawk noire et blanche. Il le reconnut sans peine. C'était le neveu de Cruella De Vil et donc le cousin de Carlos : Diego De Vil. Shun ne le croisait que rarement mais chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, Diego lui parlait avec gentillesse. Shun en avait été grandement surpris lorsqu'il avait entendu le jeune homme parler avec d'autres jeune sur un ton condescendant. Carlos lui avait même confirmé que c'était le ton habituel de son cousin : un ton moqueur digne d'un De Vil. Pourtant Shun restait convaincu que comme la plupart des enfants de l'île, Diego cachait son vrai soi et agissait tel que les adultes s'attendaient qu'il réagisse.</p><p>Acceptant les excuses, Shun saisit la main de Diego lorsqu'il vit celui-ci se pencher pour ramasser une palette.</p><p>« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper avec des protections adaptées. »</p><p>« Ce n'est que du bois, je peux totalement t'aider », le rassura Diego en regardant leur main jointe avec étonnement.</p><p>« Non. Tu risques de te blesser inutilement si tu les prends à mains nues. »</p><p>« Je vais… »</p><p>« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » les coupa Jay en surgissant près d'eux.</p><p>Ses yeux étaient braqués sur Diego, l'assassinant du regard alors il avançait. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, Jay sépara brusquement les mains liées des deux autres et poussa doucement Shun derrière lui.</p><p>« Tu ferais mieux de partir, De Vil, avant qu'il ne t'arrive un malheur. Les rues sont de plus en plus mal fréquentées par ici », grogna le fils de Jafar.</p><p>Son agacement exacerba lorsque Diego ne bougea pas. La petite crapule savait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de drastique devant Shun car ce dernier les considérait tous les deux comme ses "amis".</p><p>A défaut de faire usage de leurs poings, les deux adolescents se fusillèrent du regard. Aucun ne voulant céder. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi longtemps si les palettes autour d'eux n'avaient pas soudainement pris feu.</p><p>Jay et Diego se reculèrent pour s'éloigner des flammes avant de se rendre compte que Shun ne les avait pas suivis.</p><p>« Shun ! » crièrent-ils d'une même voix.</p><p>Mais Shun ne bougea pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il alors qu'il ne risquait rien des flammes envoyées par Hadès ? Ce n'était qu'un signal du dieu pour les autres.</p><p>« Ça va, Hadès déteste juste que des gens flânent devant son territoire », indiqua-t-il aux deux autres.</p><p>« Lord Hadès nous voit ? »</p><p>Jay fit de son mieux pour cacher son tremblement, mais Shun le connaissait assez bien pour ne pas manquer les brefs tremblements qui le saisissaient.</p><p>« Il ne va pas surgir devant nous. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. »</p><p>Shun devait s'avouer qu'il savait de mieux en mieux mentir. Ni Diego, ni Jay ne remirent en question ses paroles. Il garda un visage confiant, souriant doucement, avant de faire un geste d'au-revoir.</p><p>« Je vais terminer mes tâches avant qu'Hadès ne s'impatiente. Je vous verrais plus tard. »</p><p>Diego hésita mais ne tarda pas à partir après avoir salué Shun.</p><p>Jay en profita pour s'approcher de son petit-ami et se pencha près de lui pour lui murmurer qu'ils allaient se voir plus tard.</p><p>« D'accord », confirma Shun sans réussir à contrôler son rougissement.</p><p>Jay se mit à rire dès qu'il aperçut son visage.</p><p>« Si mignon. »</p><p>Shun le poussa gentiment, tout en lui lançant un regard mi-agacé mi-heureux. Alors que Jay partait en sifflotant, aucune des deux garçons ne vit pas la lueur de curiosité dans les yeux de Diego qui s'était caché au coin de la rue.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OoOoO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Jay enroula ses bras autour d'un Shun sursautant et le regarda avec un sourire insolent. Shun le gronda faiblement, trop heureux qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble.</p><p>Cela faisait quatre mois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble et par Hadès, jamais Shun n'avait pensé pouvoir vivre un tel bonheur. C'était leur secret, leur trésor.</p><p>Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que des embrassades. Cette pensée fit violemment rougir Shun qui baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Aucun d'eux n'avait envisagé de franchir cette étape dans leur relation. Ils étaient encore jeunes et sur l'île les relations sexuelles étaient plus connotées comme un signe de puissance -sur les autres- que comme un signe d'amour.</p><p>Shun ne se sentant pas assez à l'aise pour des relations sexuelles et une partie de lui se doutait que Jay craignait plus la réaction d'Ikki pour tenter quoi que ce soit. L'important, c'était qu'ils étaient heureux présentement.</p><p>« Je t'aime », souffla Shun.</p><p>Le sourire éclatant qu'il reçut fit redoubler les battements de son coeur.</p><p>« Moi aussi », affirma Jay.</p><p>Shun laissa échapper un gémissement quand en quelques secondes, il se retrouva au sol sur le dos avec Jay au-dessus de lui l'embrassant à bout de souffle. Heureusement qu'ils étaient assis sinon la chute aurait été moins plaisante. Shun haleta et repoussa le bonnet que portait Jay afin de tirer sur les mèches libérées. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, tous deux tremblant de plaisir.</p><p>« JAY ! »</p><p>La voix de Mal les tétanisa par sa proximité. S'éloignant l'un de l'autre, Jay regarda la ruelle juste au-dessous du toit où ils se trouvaient et grogna en croisant un regard furieux d'un vert toxique. Visiblement Mal l'avait trouvé et ses yeux verdoyants prouvaient qu'elle n'allait pas être patiente.</p><p>« Oups, il semble que je sois en retard pour notre réunion de gang », murmura Jay non repentant.</p><p>Il récupéra son bonnet, le mis sur sa tête, arrangea son apparence puis se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois Shun.</p><p>Shun le regarda sauter du toit avant de soupirer fortement. Être obligé de se cacher l'amusait de moins en moins. Ils étaient chaque fois interrompu ! Cela relevait du miracle s'il pouvait voir Jay plus de trois heures par semaines. Jay n'était pas d'accord mais il était sûr que s'ils annonçaient officiellement leur relation, ils auraient plus de temps pour se voir.</p><p>Avec regret, Shun se redressa et sauta de toit en toit pour se rapprocher de son champ. Puisque qu'il avait tout son après-midi de libre, il pourrait très bien s'occuper des légumes qu'il avait planté. Au moins, quelques coups de bèches pourraient l'aider à passer sa frustration. Peut-être pourrait-il récupérer des légumes arrivés à maturation pour en faire un repas sain ? Sylphide, le Spectre du Basilic, lui avait ramené des livres de cuisine qu'il avait hâte d'essayer.</p><p>De plus, Jay devrait vraiment manger autre chose que les sucreries qu'il préparait.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OoOoO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Deux jours plus tard, Shun fut surpris de voir Gil accourir vers lui. Généralement le pirate préférait venir le voir les après-midis, quand tous deux avaient fini leurs tâches.</p><p>« Que ce passe-t-il », s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.</p><p>Ce n'était pas une visite normale et le visage triste de Gil lui confirma cette impression.</p><p>« Auradon va libérer des enfants de l'île », lui révéla Gil en se frottant nerveusement les mains.</p><p>Shun fut brièvement choqué par cette nouvelle inattendue. Auradon ? Libérer des enfants ? Rapidement, un large sourire marqua les lèvres du fils d'Hadès.</p><p>« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Personne mérite d'être enfermé pour des crimes qu'ils n'ont pas commis. Nous allons… »</p><p>« Non, tu ne comprends pas ! » le coupa Gil. « Ils ont uniquement choisi quatre personnes : Evie, Jay, Carlos et Mal ! »</p><p>Ah… L'étincelle de joie qu'avait eu Shun s'éteignit. Cela allait causer pas mal de problème sur l'île en attisant les jalousies, la colère et les sentiments d'injustices de chaque jeune.</p><p>Ce n'était pas juste que quatre personnes soient choisies sans qu'il y ait une bonne raison derrière. C'était même pire quand on se rendait compte que ce n'était que les membres du même gang qui allaient être relâché. C'était tellement suspicieux que Shun se demanda si les chefs d'Auradon n'avaient pas mis des espions sur l'île.</p><p>Puis les yeux de Shun s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il intégrait enfin les noms des choisis.</p><p>« Quand doivent-ils partir ? » demanda-t-il le souffle court.</p><p>« Il semble qu'une voiture soit venue les chercher devant la résidence de Maléfique. »</p><p>A peine eut-il cette information que Shun se précipita dans la rue. Plus il approchait du manoir décrépit de Maléfique et plus il y avait des gens qui s'amassaient. Il dû donner des coups de coudes pour pouvoir se faire un chemin à travers la foule. Quand finalement, il arriva au premier rang des curieux, il aperçut une limousine noire semblable à celle que Saori avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour se déplacer.</p><p>Et cette limousine s'éloignait avec ses amis et celui à qui il avait donné son coeur.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Et voilà, nous avons enfin rejoint la temporalité du film "Descendants" et la suite sera toujours majoritairement du point de vue de Shun.</p><p>Dites-vous que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, je ne m'attendais pas à le finir ainsi. Je ne sais toujours pas Jay et Shun resteront en couple dans le futur (surtout après un tel départ). Des avis ?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>C'était trop tentant d'imaginer que la vraie forme d'Hadès (dans Saint Seiya) est celle du Disney (avec ses flammes toutes mimi).</p><p>X-X-X-X-X-X-X</p><p>Fanart de Shun : https://www.facebook.com/licydreamlight/photos/pcb.3647073625326400/3647058381994591</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>